Always and Forever Together
by ApekshaStar
Summary: When Kol captures Caroline,Klaus comes to her rescue.It is then that she realises that she has feelings for Klaus.To add onto that,Stefan is seriously ill and dying.Later,on their hunt for the cure,Klaus and Caroline are left behind stranded on the island while the rest of them are gone.What will happen between them? Will Caroline's friends approve?WARNING:Rated M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Caroline felt someone grab at her from behind. She heard a heavily accented voice whisper, "Shhhh...Darling! Now come along. I just want to have a little chat with my brother and **_you_**, Caroline are a way to make him co-operate!" Caroline's eyes widened with fear as she recognized the voice and accent - Kol! She struggled to get away from him. She knew that it was of no use, but she tried anyway. She wasn't going to give up without a fight. She hoped that he had not fed recently, but all her hopes faded when she smelt the smell of fresh human blood on him. She once again, in vain, pulled at her arms in an attempt to get away from him!

Kol chuckled. He understood why his big bad hybrid brother taken a fancy to this feisty little thing. She was very enjoyable... He remembered how easily he had captured little Bekah. Just show a little brotherly affection and she gets all teary on you and gives you a big hug. But unfortunately for her, this time, she had found a dagger planted in her back when he had pulled away from her hug.

The last thing Rebekah remembered seeing was her brother looking down at her and saying, "Sorry Bekah, but I cannot let you awaken Silas just for some stupid cure! See you soon, Darling..." She had awoken to find herself bound to a wall by her wrists and ankles. She looked around, finding herself in an abandoned looking basement. Moonlight was filtering through the small window, which was probably meant for ventilation. She saw Kol pulling some sort of translucent liquid into a syringe. "Bekah!" he sauntered over to her."You are awake! Good girl! Now quickly take your medicine for the night. We'll be having company soon." Saying so, he plunged the contents of the syringe into her veins. If felt like her body was on screamed until she was hoarse. She had only felt that pain in one place-her now she felt it throughout her body as the poison surged through her blood in her veins. She had felt this kind of pain only when Nik had plunged the silver dagger coated with white ash into her heart. White oak ash... Of course...

"Diluted white oak ash." she spat through her teeth as she tried to ignore the pain. "Very good Bekah!"Kol smiled."Nik has taught you well." Hearing that, Rebekah drifted into unconsciousness as the pain took the best of her.

The rest of the people had been easy to kidnap. Almost too easy, Kol thought. His plan had been simple. Capture the doppelganger, sorry, former doppelganger and the Salvatore brothers come without a fight. Threaten that puny excuse of a hybrid with his own life, and he too comes along. Really, he didn't see what that boy had that Klaus had made him his first hybrid. That Lockwood boy was too cowardly. All of them had come to him like wrapped Christmas presents. All he had to do was unwrap them, sorry scratch that, unbind them and hang them up on the walls. Oh! And of course, taint their blood with vervain. It was as simple as that. But it was luring Nik that was the tricky part... But now that he had Caroline, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. He called Nik, who answered it at the first ring."Where is Caroline, Kol?"Kol heard Klaus snarl."She was supposed to be at Elena's by now and I am finding Elena's house empty, not to say that the Salvatore brothers are missing as well, along with their pet love, Elena ,not to mention my hybrid and Bekah...I once again repeat, where are they?"Klaus shouted.

Caroline could hear Klaus shouting through Kol's phone. She was shocked...'How did he know that she was going to Elena's house? Thank God Kol thought that she did not know that Elena now lived at the Salvatore boarding house due to the problems of Jeremy becoming a Hunter. Maybe he thought that Elena hadn't told her because Caroline might be judgemental. Kol _seriously _did not understand the meaning of friendship.' she scoffed. 'Friends tell each other everything...' Well, thank GOD she had gone to Bonnie before heading towards Elena's house to check if Matt was there, though she knew that he was probably with Jeremy at the Gilbert lake house. Bonnie had done a little spell and had found out that Kol had them all hostage. So she and Bonnie had decided to desiccate Kol. Bonnie said that she just needed time until the full moon is at its highest. The high full moon caused high tides which created lots of natural energy around them, enough energy to desiccate an Original. She, being a witch would draw on that power and desiccate Kol. She heard Kol say, "If you want your girl Nik, come and get her! See you soon..." "Aaaagh!"she screamed."Why do everyone use me as Klaus bait? First my friends, and now even my ENEMY!"

Kol shrugged."Its has probably got something to do with the fact that you, my darling, are making Nik feel ,care and take responsibility for his actions and you even made him feel guilty for all the evil things he has done...A feat which we siblings thought was impossible over the centuries. He thinks he just fancies you, but he feels much more than that...He just won't admit it to himself!"

Caroline shook her head."Thats where you are wrong. Klaus is not affected by me. He is not affected by anyone. I am just another challenge for him. His heart is devoid of any feeling other than over protectiveness for the only people he cares for, his family. Which also consists of you, by the way. I don't know why the only people he cares for are bent upon killing him. First Ester and Fynn, and now you. And as far as I am concerned, he is incapable of real feelings."

Kol smirked."Thats where you are wrong, Darling. As far as I know, I'm pretty sure that you are on the top of his protection list, and I, am going to use that to change the odds in my favour." Saying so, he dragged her through a passageway into a dungeon-looking basement. Stefan, Elena, Damon and Tyler where chained to the wall by their wrists and ankles with shackles. Her eyes widened when she saw Rebekah, also chained, unconscious "Tyler!" she shouted. "Caroline?"Tyler asked, confused."Let go of her! Let he GO! She has nothing to do with this!" he struggled against his shackles. Kol seemed amused. He looked Caroline in the eye and said "You will not leave this chamber until I say so.", compelling her, he said to Tyler, "You are wrong mate. She has everything to do with it. In fact, the rest of you were all just captured for my pleasure. I would love to see you all being tortured, and eventually being killed. But Caroline here, I took for a reason. Didn't I, Darling? I am going to lure Niklaus out using you. He will come, I know he will."

He walked up to Caroline who was sitting with her back against the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin stuck out in defiance and knelt next to her."You see Darling, as I said, you are on top of Nik's 'People I Care For' list and he will not let anything happen to you. He will come as the daggers I have will not affect him because of his bastard werewolf blood running through his veins and he knows that the Salvatore brothers have kept the White Oak stake somewhere safe where I cannot find it, but which I will find, by the way. I could compel it out of them, of course."Kol said getting up and turning to face the rest of his audience. "But inconveniently, Nik has compelled them to tell him the location of the stake and then to forget about it themselves. So, let us wait for our Chief Guest the Big Bad Hybrid before we start the show, shall we?"he said, grinning.

"Klaus does not care for anyone! Least of all Caroline who has turned down his every advance! Your plan won't work. He won't come and walk into your trap, knowing it is a trap." Elena spat out. "We'll see about that darling. I know my brother better than you. He will come."Kol said walking up to Elena. "We'll see."Elena stuck out her chin, challenging him. "We'll see."Kol complied, smiling.

"Kol." A cool voice resounded throughout the room. Elena snapped her head towards the direction of the voice, shocked , to see Klaus standing in the doorway. "Niklaus." Kol acknowledged, grinning. "You see darling," he said, turning towards Elena. "He did come. You lose the challenge." "Klaus! Why the heck did you walk in here knowing very well that this was a trap!" Caroline said, standing up and walking towards him. Klaus neither met her gaze, nor did he answer her. He just stared impassively at Kol. "Let her go brother."

Kol flashed off. He reappeared behind Caroline, one arm around her neck and another hand was holding a stake, pointed directly at her heart. "I think not brother! She is the only thing here that is stopping you from daggering me. Now do as I say or this pretty little stake here will be piercing her heart."Kol said. Klaus stiffened. "Let her go brother...I said, LET HER GO!" Klaus shouted. Kol did not even bother to reply. He just said "Take that syringe which is lying right there on that table and inject it. Please do so just above you heart if you will. You see, it will pain even more. And just so you know, that is diluted White Oak ash. It will pain." Klaus walked upto the table and injected the poison right above his heart without a word. He did not scream, but his jaw clenched, trying to hold them back. His body convulsed slightly and his knees gave out. He fell to the floor, kneeling. "Oh sorry!" Kol said in mock concern. "Did that hurt? It must have been the extra strong one which I had prepared especially for you."

Shock was written all over the audience's faces. It must have been a very strong one. It had brought the most powerful creature in the world down to his knees! Caroline felt tears building up in her eyes. As much as she hated Klaus, she could not bear, for some unfathomable reason, seeing him in such a weak state, especially when he had done all this just to save **_her_**. She couldn't help screaming out, "NO! KLAUS! Leave him..." she begged Kol. "Leave him. PLEASE! I beg you..."Tears started flowing, brimming over her eyes. "Please! I beg you!" Klaus looked up, surprised at her outburst. He couldn't believe his ears...Caroline cared for him! That thought gave him more power to hold back his screams. His body was in agony. He did not know why he had come here in the first place. All that had been in his mind at that moment was that Caroline was in danger and he needed to save her...

Kol seemed amused. "I thought you **_hated_** Nik! Well, it seems I was wrong. Anyway, I won't be letting him go. I will keep him like this until I find the White Oak stake which he has cleverly hidden and then drive it through his heart. Then, he is all yours to take!" Kol said grinning. "Oh wait! You can't take him! Because you will be dead too!"Kol smirked. Desperation rushed through Caroline. Her eyes scanned the room for any way she could help Klaus and suddenly, her eyes fell on the full moon outside the window. It was nearly at its highest point... It just needed a few minutes to be at its highest point, and then Bonnie's spell would be complete... They just needed to survive a few more minutes...Hope started to build in Caroline...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all so much for the support for the last chapter! I am SO happy as this is my first fanfic! I must thank LovelVero and Klauslove for their support! They have been so helpful! And I would like to thank my first reviewer-daisychen0. Thank you all so much for your support!**_

_**PS-The bold and italic words are the emphasised words.**_

* * *

Caroline knew that she needed to act. And act fast. Her heart clenched in fear when she heard Kol say, "Well! The outcome of my plan is **just **as I had planned! Perfect! Now I'm just going to torture and kill _all _of you... Oh! Of course not you and Rebekah, Nik. If I killed you, then the rest of them would die without suffering at all! No no...That would not do at all! I will torture and kill them all first, and **then **I'll kill both of you...But for Caroline here, I have _**very **_ special plans...Nothing personal Caroline, but I **have **to get even with my brother for daggering me all those years, you see..." Saying so, his hands formed manacles around her wrists, holding her hands firmly behind her back.

Nik growled when he saw Kol restrain Caroline's hands behind her back. He did not like to see Caroline being forced to do something. His undead heart nearly stopped when he heard Kol say, "I am going to ravish you darling Caroline... You are one of a kind! You are exquisite enough to make my brother **feel**... And what surprises me is that you did not give into Nik's charms! I hope poor Nik doesn't feel bad that I will have the one and only thing that he has wanted so badly, but has never had. You see, darling, Nik has always got whatever he has **ever **wanted! I guess he will have to remain unsatisfied in this matter... Because I am going to kill you as soon as I am done with you!"

Kol watched as Nik's horrified expression grew as his speech progressed... This was **exactly **what he wanted... However, he stiffened as Caroline turned her head towards him, glancing at him, and said, her voice dripping with sarcasm-"Why? What are you going to do? Compel me to sleep with you? Because I would never do that out of my free own will... Or is it because you are not enough to impress and seduce me? Just like your brother here, Niklaus did!"

A shocked silence followed Caroline's little speech. They just could not believe what they had just heard! But Kol especially, was absolutely seething with anger! He was very angry as he had just lost his leverage! He thought that the thought of Kol bedding Caroline while he had not would lead Klaus to making a mistake, show a weakness about which he could taunt him about until he killed him...Okay, well...He had just been bluffing about killing Nik and Bekah. But he was still very angry at them both, and he had just been going to torture them for a few days, and let them off. He had planned to let go of his little sister before Nik. No matter what, they were still a family. Always and Forever. And now, he had just lost his leverage against Nik! How in the name of GOD was he supposed to taunt him about not having had slept with Caroline if he already had? He spun her around, so that she was facing him, and yelled "What? No! You did not! You are lying. You HATE Nik!"

Caroline shrugged," That does not mean he did not bed me! And I'm pretty sure you are not one of those uncharming vampire brothers who has to use a power like compulsion to bed a woman who has slept already with his brother of her own free will, or wait, are you?" She added tauntingly.

At this, Damon looked a little upset, but Caroline didn't care. She was mad at Damon too. It was because of him that her best friend Stefan was in such agony. And if Damon felt guilty about sleeping with Elena when he was sired to her, then that was none of Caroline's problem, was it? Damon deserved it. Even Elena looked a little ashamed. But it was Stefan's expression that worried the most. He was in such agony! She was worried that he might just flip off his humanity switch! She had not wanted to mention that 'sleeping with brother's girl' pun, but she knew if there was one thing Kol was proud of, then that was his Handsome Original Face and his Goddamn Seductiveness. So she had played the cards she had on the table. But she had no time to worry about that! She had a VERY _**angry**_, _**mad **_and _**dangerous **_Original snarling in her face.

Kol snarled, "Are you challenging me you dumb blonde of a vampire?"

Caroline shrugged."You may see it as you fit. But that does not change my opinion nor does it change the actual fact."

Kol looked into her eyes and compelled her."Did you or did you not bed my brother?"

Caroline looked into his eyes and stuck out her chin defiantly and answered," Well, he found himself lying without a strip of clothes on him when he woke up in MY bed in MY room one morning, so I am sure I don't have to explain what might have happened in the night to someone who has had so much expertise in that area, do I?"

Kol bared his teeth, his hands reaching for her chest to rip her heart out of it when he suddenly felt a pain in his chest. It was like someone had lit him on fire...Like he had walked into the sun on a hot day without his daylight ring! He looked up to see the blonde grinning at him...

Then, BLACKNESS...!

* * *

Caroline watched as the Original bent double in pain, clutching at his chest, looking up at her with wide horrified looking eyes. She couldn't help but grin at him! She turned back to her hostage audience with a big grin plastered on her face!

* * *

_**Well, I know that was unexpected! But, as a hint, PLEASE read the next few chapters before judging the story or me! And depending upon the reviews, I will keep on uploading te next few chapters...You see, I have to know what people think about my writing. Okay, until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I would like to thank all of you wonderful reviewers! Thank you so much! Guest asked me when Caroline slept with Klaus and another Guest told that it was too soon for Caroline to admit her feelings for Klaus. Wonderful questions, but you will have to wait till the next few chapters. All will be revealed in the next few chapters. Just do not judge until you have read the next few chapters! And just so you guys know, this story starts after season 4 episode episode 12. But there is no death of Kol. Instead of that, Kol in turn kidnaps all of them my story starts from when Rebekah hands over the dagger to Stefan and they all go back home. And there is no Jeremy crap either.**_

* * *

"So," she said, looking at Klaus."You still think my acting skills are that weak?" Everyone was looking at her with a dumbfounded expression. Klaus also was grinning back at her. Suddenly, his face contorted in pain and he let out a snarl.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked timidly, suddenly afraid for the Original in front of her. He suddenly let out a strangled scream as he struggled to hold in his pained screams. "Full moon...woflsbane...no control...transforming..." He spat through his teeth as he tried to hold in more of his screams.

He was weak from the large amount of diluted White Oak ash that Kol had injected in his veins. He could even smell traces of wolfsbane in it. Kol must have put it there to enhance his pain. And because it was a full moon, and inconveniently, the moon was at its highest and he wouldn't be able to control his transformation into a wolf. He needed blood, fresh warm untainted blood, and he needed it fast. Or he would transform and go on a wolf killing spree. He couldn't do that with Caroline in the room. He couldn't. He wouldn't. But he couldn't help himself as he let out another whimper as the pain threatened to get the best of him.

Caroline suddenly understood. Without hesitating even for a moment, she strode up to him and took his face in her hands. He somewhat calmed down at her touch. She looked at him straight in the eyes and told him, no, ORDERED him, "Now look here wolfman, you are not going to transform. You are not going to hurt me." She said it with so much conviction, that he himself believed it. A small part of him awoke that still cared for his loved ones awoke and struggled to overcome his wolf gene. He was not going to hurt the woman in front of him. He was not going to hurt the woman he loved! He finally admitted that he loved her. He hadn't even admitted it to himself until he felt a cold fear gnawing at his heart when he had seen Kol reach up to rip her heart out and kill her. His advice which he had given to Elijah long ago, "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness." felt empty now. No, he decided, love did not make him weak, it made him STRONG...He loved Caroline. He LOVED her and he was not going to hurt her! But he still a little weak and he needed blood before he could control himself completely.

Caroline could see conflict in his eyes. She could see that he needed blood. Without a hesitation, she untied him from the wall, from where Kol had tied him after threatening Caroline and forcing him to inject the poisonous mixture directly above his heart. He slumped down on the floor. She cradled his head against her shoulder and bit into her wrist. She held her wrist out in front of him and grinned at him. There was disbelief written all over his face. He couldn't believe that she was offering her blood to him. She was offering to 'blood share' with him. In all his centuries, he had never done that with ANYONE! And no one had EVER offered without him having to compel them!

Grinning, she repeated the same thing he had told her months ago."There you go Sweetheart. Have at it." she mimicked.

That was all he needed. He bit into her bleeding wrist and drank. It was the sweetest blood he had ever tasted. He drank until he could feel his strength returning. He would drink no more than necessary. He wouldn't hurt her more than he had to.

When he pulled away, he looked at her, "Thank you Caroline." The way her name rolled off his tongue sent a shiver through her spine. She smiled softly, "Well, now we are even." "Here..."he bit into his wrist and offered some to her... She shook her head, disapproving, but before she could say he anything, he said, "You will need it, love. I bit you while drinking, and by the way, I apologize for that, but that's not the point. Look at the bite, love."

She looked, and saw that it was turning infectious, and already she could see black veins highlighted in her arm against her ivory skin...This meant that the poison was already spreading in her body through the blood in her veins. "See, its infected. You need my blood. "He bit into his wrist and held out his hand to her."Here. Go on." he urged her. She looked at him hesitantly. He tilted his head and smiled, "It's your choice!" Caroline let out a frustrated sigh, "Ok Fine! But I am **not **going to drink more than necessary. You are already weak. Ok?" Klaus smiled to see that she had genuine concern for him. "Of course, love. Whatever you want." As Caroline bit into his wrist, he felt a strange elation at the feeling of her soft lips on his skin, her tongue brushing slightly against his wrist as she greedily drank. Caroline, too, could feel the intense emotions running through her. She felt a strangely satisfied elation surge through her... The intensity of the feelings took over and she staggered into his fine, firmly toned chest, his arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders. Her mind felt dizzy. She decided to pull away before this got out of her control. Her breathing was ragged as she pulled away from his wrist. She was suddenly aware that she was pressed tightly against him, her back against his chest. She pushed away from him. She was embarrassed at the way she had reacted to his blood. She looked away, avoiding his intense stare, blushing slightly. Suddenly, she looked over Klaus's shoulder to see Stefan collapse due to exhaustion. Shit! She had forgotten about the rest of them...

She ran to help Stefan while Klaus went to untie Rebekah. She untied his shackles and he too collapsed to the ground, unconscious. SHIT! How could she have forgotten?! She had blood bags in her side bag, which was currently lying in the corner of the next room where Kol had thrown it. Stefan's pulse was getting low. She wondered how long it had been since he had fed on his 'bunny diet'... No wonder he had collapsed. He was so weak, and not to mention the large amounts of vervain she could smell inside his system. Probably Kol's doing. She ran across the room, jumping over Kol's dissected body. She grabbed the blood bag from her purse. Well well...It seemed like luck was with her today. She had not one, but TWO extra blood bags, so three in total. They must be enough. She remembered now, that she was on her way to Stefan's house to have a nice 'drink' with Elena to talk about Stefan when she had discovered them missing. Then, on her way to Elena's from Bonnie's house, Kol had grabbed her.

She took one and threw the other two to Klaus, which he caught in his long perfect hands easily."Feed one to Rebekah. Free the others and feed the other one to them." she called out to him. He just nodded and proceeded to feed Rebekah. Caroline pulled off the plastic nozzle and brought the bag to Stefan's lips. He consumed nearly whole of the bag before his heart was thrumming in its normal pace. She gave the rest of the bag to him. There wasn't much anyway. She turned back to see that Klaus had already fed Damon and Elena and was untying them.

'Smart' she thought. 'He fed them before untying them, so that they could handle themselves and not feel too weak and collapse on top of him!.' And then she saw Tyler, still shackled to the wall, no fresh blood on his lips, unlike Elena and Damon. She went up to him and bit her wrist. She was already tired by feeding her blood to Klaus, but she had to do it. Elena and Damon had finished up the other bag and there was no blood left for Tyler. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Klaus staring down at her, an unfathomable expression in his eyes.

Wait, was that...jealousy? She didn't know and she did not have time to find out as Klaus turned away, bit his wrist and let his dripping blood pool in an empty blood bag before giving it to Tyler to drink. He turned to her with a soft expression on his face, "You have lost enough blood feeding me, love. Don't push your luck." She suddenly, for some reason, felt all warm and fuzzy and her heart felt like it would explode at the intense look in his eyes. He looked at her with such a tender and caring, yet intense gaze.

Suddenly, there was a groaning sound at the other end of the room. She looked over Klaus's shoulder to see Stefan trying to stand up. She was SO relieved. She wasn't even sure he would be able to live. She would have never left his side, like he had never left hers when he was helping her to adjust to become a vampire, if not for Tyler who was also shackled against the wall. She felt a wave of relief surge through her, and without thinking, she flashed to his side, and threw herself at him, knocking him against the wall. But she just did not care. All that she cared was that her best friend, who had always been there for her was alive...Her 'big brother' was alive! She was delighted! She looked at him, his face between her palms, a ghost of a smile forming on his face.

* * *

_**My exams are starting from the next week. I have around 5 days for my exams. So I probably wont be updating very regularly. I may manage the next two chapters. But after that, not possible. And if my mom catches me with my laptop, she is sure to lock it away. She does not want me to be near the computer until my exams get over. :( So, I'll try my best to upload and give it my best** **shot.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay. I know that this is short, but enjoy!**_

* * *

Klaus watched as she looked at him tenderly and then watched in shock as she suddenly kissed him on his forehead. She started showering his face with kisses! Klaus felt sick to the stomach. He looked at Elena, just to see a dumbfounded expression on her face. He watched as Caroline held Stefan's hands in hers and kissed each of his palms before looking at him.

"Don't ever do that again Stef," she said."You gave me such a big fright." "You know your Care Bear can't survive in this big bad world without you." she added teasingly, and then crushed him into a bear hug. Klaus watched, horrified, as Stefan's arms slowly rose to envelope Caroline's slender figure. He wanted nothing more than to rip those arms of right there and then.

Suddenly, to everyone's shock, she threw him back against the wall and shouted "You had no right to leave me like that mister!"She yelled at him, her hands on her hips."Do you remember your promise Stefan Salvatore? Or do you forget your promises so easily?"She leaned into him and shouted, "What were your words that day when I made my first kill? You PROMISED me that you would not let anything happen to me! You told me that when I hear the blood rushing, I should tell myself that I am gonna get through it. That I'm strong enough. No matter HOW good it feels to give myself to it, I should fight it, I should bury it. I listened to you and you just **GIVE YOURSELF UP! HOW DARE YOU**! You are the brother I've always wanted but never had. And now that I have you, _**you give yourself up**_?"

Relief washed through Klaus when he heard the word 'brother' come out of her mouth. He grinned, and watched as his little cat yelled at poor Stefan.

She poked him with her finger in his chest and snarled, "You can't die on me mister, I won't allow it" She held his face between her hands, looked him in the eye and said softly, "Just because your brother slept with Elena doesn't mean that YOUR life is over Stefan. If she has ever loved you, she will be more than happy to see you move on with your life than wasting it pining for her. If she doesn't feel that way, then I don't know what is happened to my friend Elena, and who that bitch who has replaced her is. "

Klaus saw guilt cross Elena's face and figured that when she had gotten to know about Stefan and Rebekah, she was not 'more than happy to see Stefan move on with his life than wasting it pining for her' as Caroline put it...

Caroline continued. She seemed to have forgotten about the rest of the people in the room."Stef, I love you and don't want to see you in so much pain. Move on with your life. Elena threw you away like a used bag. She is not worth it Stefan. Do you understand me? You are not going to live in that wretched house of yours anymore for a while. Come with me, I'll prepare a bed for you in the spare room." With that, she flitted away, one arm of Stefan's draped around her shoulders for support.

* * *

_**Okay, I know its short! But please don't hate me! I have exams coming up this Thursday and I have to study! God help me! Please wish that I do well I'm my exams, or I can kiss my laptop goodbye! Thank you so much for those AMAZING reviews guys! I'm not gonna upload any more chapters for a while because of my exams, but I'll try my best! I may be able to upload the next chapter by tomorrow, but no promises! I MAY be able to! And by the way, I'm starting a new story, 'Daggers and Roses' Will be probably updating it after my exams.**_

**PS: It gets over on 25TH! :(**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I am being super quick because, as you all know, I am going to have exams. I have nearly completed the next chapter also, but will only update it around Tuesday or something, because I do not want to run out of ideas and keep you waiting! And I have started a new story- Daggers and Roses... Enjoy!**_

* * *

Klaus chuckled. She was one fiery little cat! He supported Rebekah and carried his baby sister to his mansion. He left that 'bitch' doppelganger fend for herself and her boyfriend. And Klaus couldn't care more about that Lockwood boy. Caroline has always chosen that 'boy' over him and Klaus had been only too happy to see that Caroline had focused on saving him than that Lockwood boy. She had flashed off with Stefan without even giving that boy a second look. He liked that.

He chuckled to himself as he laid Rebekah in her bed, and threw the covers over her legs. He kept a few blood bags which he had reserved for Caroline on her bedside table just in case she woke up and was thirsty. He thought about how Caroline was about feed her blood to that boy. Of course, he just felt immensely happy and satisfied when he saw her ready to feed him without a second thought in her head and not even a hint of distrust in her eyes. She trusted him enough to offer her blood to heal him. But when he saw her offer her wrist to that Lockwood boy, he felt unexplainable rage. He could not bear to see that Lockwood boy drink from her when he had just placed his own lips on her soft skin to drink from her. No! He could not bear to see that! Did she rank that boy to equal him? But he had seen one thing that had given him immense satisfaction. When he had needed blood, she had immediately allowed him to feed on her in a heartbeat, no question or hesitation in her. She hadn't even remembered that she had blood bags. She was so worried. But when it came to saving that sorry excuse of a hybrid, she had hesitated. She had looked around for a blood bag. She had hesitated! And for some reason, that gave him immense satisfaction.

He left his house and headed straight to Caroline's home. His mansion was protected by magic, so no one could get in without his permission. He sensed the Bennet witch along with Stefan and Caroline in the house. Good. Now he would be able to thank her for helping them today. He knew that it was a very hard and complicated spell to perform. The witch's mother herself had nearly lost all her powers desiccating Mikeal. He had already secured Kol's body inside a coffin which was safely resting in one of his room-sized locked vaults in his mansion's basement. Of course, even though the witch had done the spell, it was Caroline who had saved them all. If not for Caroline, all of them would have been dead by now. He needed to speak to her, he thought, as he knocked lightly on the front door.

The Bennet witch opened the door. She seemed surprised to see Klaus there."Don't you have to be at your ridiculously beautiful huge manor taking care of Rebekah? "she asked. "Well, you don't need to worry love. I have done my brotherly duties very well before coming here to check on Caroline. And of course, to thank you for the very important service you have performed" She stuck up her chin and said with a hint of steel in her voice 'I did it for my friends, not for you." "Wait, did you just say Caroline?" She seemed confused. Why would he want to check on Caroline?

"Yes love, or is there another Forbes house around here that I don't know of?"he mocked. "Well," she stuck her chin up defiantly."I'm NOT going to invite you in. I can't anyway. This is not my house. Caroline cannot either and she would not even if she could. And Sheriff Forbes is not here. She is the only one who can invite you in."

He just looked at her amused. He watched her face becomes horror-struck as he easily crossed the threshold and entered the house."Well, it looks like I have already been invited in, love." he said and headed for the guest room where he could hear Caroline and Stefan.

* * *

Caroline looked up, worried when she heard someone enter the room. For some reason, she relaxed when she saw Klaus. There was something wrong with Stefan. He wasn't alright."Klaus." she breathed a sigh a relief."There is something wrong with Stefan. He is not his usual self. He is getting somewhat broody. Please see what has happened to him."

Klaus said, "Don't worry, love. I shall enter his head. I promise not to interfere with his thoughts, I'll just witness them."

Caroline just nodded. She watched as Klaus sat down at the end of Stefan's bed and closed his eyes, his brows scrunching in concentration. Inspite of all her worries, she couldn't help noticing that Klaus looked so cute and peaceful when he was thinking, or entering someone's mind in this case. Minutes passed and he didn't move a muscle. She slowly moved near him. She knelt down and leaned into his face slowly, taking in all his features- his sexy stubble, his full luscious pink lips, his scrunched eyebrows, his curly blondish brown hair that fell across his forehead. She had leaned into his face so much she didn't even realize it. She was in KISSING distance. She just had to move a centimetre and her lips would meet his. His eyes suddenly snapped open. She jumped back.

"Ahem..." She cleared her throat and moved to the other end of the room, straightening her clothes and running her hands through her free-falling blonde locks. She leaned against the wall on the other side of the room, crossed her arms. He seemed dumbfounded. There was shock written all across his face. She glared at him "Well! What is wrong with him?" Klaus seemed to shake himself out of his daze.

"Stefan is in a shock, "he said."It's like his humanity switch is half off and half on. He felt so much pain that his body reflexively reacted and switched off the humanity but his mind refused to, and he is now not on either side of the humanity bridge. He is stuck in the middle of it. In other words, we can say he is going mad. His mind might even play tricks on him. He may have hallucinations. I don't know...I don't have much experience with this..."

"You said you don't have 'much' experience with it..."She pointed out."So you do have some experience, don't you?"

Klaus whispered, his eyes soft,"Yes, I do. But it is a long process and it might even take years."

"Just tell me what to do." She snapped."I'll do it for him."

"Do you love him Caroline?" he asked, not meeting her gaze. Klaus was afraid of her answer.

"Yes! Obviously!"Caroline said.

"No, Caroline. Are you IN love with him?"

Caroline looked surprised, "No." she said finally."I love him, but like a brother and a friend and he loves me like a sister too. He considers me a friend."

"Then there is nothing you can do." he said softly.

"What! Just Shut **UP** Klaus!"she shouted."You're lying!I mean, what kind of a thing is that?_ 'Oh sorry, Caroline, you are not in love with him, so you can't do anything. I give you my condolences and hope that you will not feel too bad when you see the only man who has ever cared for you and has **NEVER **hurt you die'!_ Emphasis on NEVER! I mean, what kind of a sick advice is that? Who in the hell gives such crappy advice? Oh yes! I forgot! The Great One and Only Original Hybrid does!" she shouted at him. He flinched at her words. "What do you mean by you can't help him if you're not in love with him? What is that supposed to mean, huh? He is my **BEST friend**! I won't let him die! I WON'T! Do you understand me Klaus?** I WILL NOT LET HIM DIE**! You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do, Mr.I-know-everything-and-I'm-never-wrong-cause-I'm-the-most superior-in the food-chain!" Saying this, she firmly turned her back on him!

Klaus felt sorry for Stefan. He was once upon a time his friend too. He knew Caroline's anger was justified, though he was irritated at her for venting at **him **to take out her still considered him a friend even if Stefan did not. He remembered Stefan in the '20s, dancing with Rebekah, his unrestrained laugh, his smirk as he they both taunted Rebekah... How carefree he had been back then! Not a single worry in the world...And now, because of this stupid doppelganger who had chosen his brother over him, he was dying. He remembered how he and Elijah had fought over Tatia, the first Petrova doppelganger. And to think that Stefan had to go through the doppelganger heartbreak not once, but twice. First with that Katerina and now Elena. He knew how it felt. He had been through the same thing when Tatia had played with him and felt anger surge through him. He got up stiffly, his fists clenched. He turned his back on Stefan and proceeded to storm out of the door and to that doppelganger bitch's house and rip her heart out of her chest. Suddenly, Caroline was in his way blocking the doorway. "Klaus?" she whispered.

Caroline knew that Klaus feeling bad as well as Stefan was his friend too. But the look on his face was outrageously MURDEROUS! He looked like he could feed on the whole town without feeling an ounce of guilt. She steeped in front of him, blocking his way as he proceeded to storm out of the room."Klaus?" she asked, nervous. She had never seen him so livid and murderous..."Klaus, where are you going?"

His face remained impassive as her stubbornly refused to answer her."Klaus!" she snapped."You owe me that much. Tell me where you are going!"

"I am going to RIP that doppelganger's heart out of her chest!" He spat out the words through his teeth as he tried to control his temper.

"Klaus!" she accused him."You can't do that! She's my FRIEND!"

"And so is STEFAN, Caroline...One of your friends broke another of your friend's heart! And you very well know that Elena is WRONG! She acts like a martyr but she is nothing but a SELFISH, PSYCHOTIC, MANIPULATIVE BITCH! And you know that! Why does she get to live when Stefan dies? How in the hell is that FAIR?"

"All is not fair in life, Klaus..."she said softly, looking into his eyes.

"But not if we can help it Caroline! Not if _**I**_ can help it!"he said stonily.

And with that, he flashed off to Elena's home.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger... But I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, I know this is short, but my exams start tomorrow, and I don't have much time. I had written this chapter ages ago, but didn't have time to upload it as my laptop was taken away...**_

* * *

As he neared that doppelganger's home, Klaus could sense Damon Salvatore with Elena. He could hear him comforting her that everything was going to be okay!Anger surged through Klaus... If there was one thing that Klaus despised, it was betrayal and unloyalty. "ELENA!" he shouted. He could hear them both tense. "You come out NOW! You two-face manipulative strumpet! Or I swear to hell that EVERYONE you love is going to end up with their hearts ripped out and their bodies drained of blood!"

The door opened and Elena stood in the doorway. But that bodyguard Damon Salvatore stood protectively in front of her.

"What do you want Klaus?"She asked, warily. She could see that he was not in control.

"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT! I want to rip your heart out, drain you of your blood, tear you into little shreds, cook your meat and feed it to your own brother! That's what I want!"Klaus screamed.

"Wow! Nice list."Damon said sarcasm heavy in his voice."But I'm SO sorry that you will not be able to do any of that. You will have to go through me first. And just to remind you, you are not invited in!"Damon grinned.

"Hmmmmm...Nice brotherly love, mate. Your brother is DYING because of that psychotic bitch you are protecting!" He saw as shock flitted across Damon's face and Elena looked shocked, but she was also hurt. She staggered, and Damon caught her, his arms around her comforting her!

"ENOUGH! I've had enough of your martyr acting Elena. I don't care if I cannot make my hybrids anymore, but I swear I'll kill you...And you are COMFORTING her Damon? She is the reason Stefan is dying! Why, Elena? I thought you were happy with Damon. I thought when people broke up, they had no right to one other WHATSOEVER! And what did you do? You USED Stefan. You used his love to make him do things that you wanted done...When Stefan told you that he is not in love with you, why were you hurt? Because you wanted him to be still in love with you even after the fact that you are with Damon. That's why! When Damon told you that he slept with Rebekah, why were you hurt? You should be HAPPY that he was moving on! But instead, you were hurt and jealous! You even accused him! Why can't you ask the same question to Damon? Even he slept with Rebekah and God knows how many other women!He killed your friend Bonnie's mother, he tried to kill Jeremy, he tried to kill Caroline, he killed hundreds of innocent people, the list of his mistakes and evil deeds goes on...What about him, huh? How could you forgive him? "Elena flinched, knowing that all he said was true.

Klaus continued, "When Rebekah compelled you, you accepted that you are in love with Damon and that you are not in love with Stefan anymore. So why are you hurt? It's because you like to have both the brothers twined around your manipulative little fingers! So, I will do a favour for you. I will kill you both. You won't have to make a choice at all!You can die sire-bonded to your dear Damon!" Saying so, he went to the nearest cars, ripped off all the roofs and took all the bottles of extra petrol and extra diesel. He heard them both trying to make a run for it."Don't even think about it, "he said in a sarcastic sing-song voice. I will catch you before you make it to the end of the porch!

He turned, his hands full of at least a dozen petrol cans. He threw them at the house aiming for different places. Soon, the whole house was drenched in gasoline. He took out his lighter, lighting it. He looked at the horrified faces of the two vampires in front of him and gave them a smug smile.

"Goodbye, my dear friends. Don't worry, I'll make sure people nice things about you both at your funerals. If no one is willing, I'll compel them to say a few good words about you both." Saying so, he was a bout fling his lighter at the house when a heard a voice cry out, "Klaus, don't!"

* * *

_**Okay, I know all the Elena haters would have LOVED this! I vented out and expressed all my feelings towards Elena through Klaus... And just watch out for another story in the weekend... Its about Klaus meeting Caroline when he was human! Love you guys! Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming...They are a real motivation to my writing...Even a few words will do...Thank you guys...Love you all...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Luckily, I managed to get a little free time and I updated as fast as I could. I will be uploading another story by the end of the week, but no promises. And I HATED what happened in the last TVD episode! GOD! How can Caroline reject Klaus again again? Okay, enjoy!**_

* * *

Caroline was horrified when she saw Klaus about to flame Elena's house. She cried out, "Klaus don't!" She saw that he stopped and he shut off the lighter. Surprised that he had listened to her, she ran up to him. "No Klaus! Don't do it!" She put a hand on his arm. He stiffened at her touch, but did not meet her eyes. But Caroline would have none of that. Surprised at her own boldness, she went and stood in front of him, blocking his view of Damon and Elena. He still wouldn't meet her eyes, but she held his face between her palms and forced him to look into her eyes. "Don't do it. Back off." She ordered him. Then, to his surprise, she winked at him and tilted her head slightly towards the couple on the threshold and silently formed the words 'Follow me' silently with her lips.

Confused, he followed her as she walked upto the Elena and silently hugged her with her arms and whispered "I'm _**not**_ sorry Elena." Elena pulled back, confused. "What?" Caroline raised her arms to her neck and snapped it. Before Damon could act, she stuck her knee in his gut and kicked his knee. As he fell to the floor, she pushed him out of the house where Klaus caught him and held him tightly by his neck. Caroline upto Damon and hissed in his face "You are the sorriest and most pathetic excuse of a brother I have _**ever**_met. And just so you know, Elena is _**not**_ worth it. And I'm _**not**_ sorry for snapping her neck. I would _**gladly **_repeat it a hundred times if I had to. But I'm sorry that you are suffering as well." Saying so, she nodded at Klaus, who snapped Damon's neck. He threw Damon into the Gilbert house and pushed Elena further into the house so that he could shut the door properly.

"Well." She said, clasping her hand. "Now that _thats _done, let me go get back to Stefan. And thank you for your help Klaus. I _**seriously**_ needed to do that." "My pleasure, love." He smiled at her. "Oh! And just so you know, Bonnie will probably be calling a meeting tomorrow. Even if she doesn't, I will. So be at my house at around one tomorrow, ok? We usually use the Salvatore boarding house as our headquarters, but I'll probably go on a killing spree if I see that house again. So, if Rebekah is feeling better, bring her along, okay." Saying so, she flitted off. Klaus just smiled at his blonde angel before going to check on Rebekah.

* * *

"Stefan?" she asked tentatively as she peeped around the corner of his room. He lay there, just staring at the ceiling impassively. She went to him and sat down on his bed beside him. He did not react. She softly caressed his face. He remained motionless. Seeing her friend so broken, Caroline started sobbing. Stefan turned his face to look at her, his face still expressionless. She slid into his bed next to him and drew the covers over them both. She turned on her side, facing him. He kept staring into her face. At seeing Stefan so pained, broken and lifeless, Caroline felt so helpless and she couldn't control herself anymore. She moved into his side, and rested her head on his chest and clung to his shirt tightly, sobbing quietly. His arms slowly rose and enveloped her sobbing figure. At this, Caroline started sobbing even harder. Typical Stefan. He thought about others and comforted others even when he over the edge of sanity and was probably dying. He was just so damn selfless! He was so _**pure**_! He didn't deserve this! She drifted into sleep, clutching his shirt, sobbing uncontrollably for her friend with his arms protectively covering her.

* * *

Caroline awoke next morning to see a very uncomfortable looking Klaus and Rebekah standing over her. She asked, still groggy "What? What are you guys doing here so early?"

"Ahem..."Rebekah cleared her throat and looked away, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. Caroline was confused. Why was the freaky insecure Original nervous? Klaus just kept staring at the wall. "What is wrong with you guys?" Caroline said, irritated. "Now, I'm going back to sleep if you don't mind. I was very comfortable before." Saying so, she rested her head back on what she thought was her pillow. "Yes, I'm sure you were _**very **_comfortable love" Klaus said in a smooth voice. Caroline fluttered her eyes open. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, suspicious of his tone. "Nothing love, I just came to wake you up. You said you would be calling a meeting at around one, and seeing now that its nearly a quarter past one, we just came to check on you."

"What?" Caroline asked, surprised. Her pillow suddenly moved at its own accord. It was then that Caroline realized that she was not in her familiar room. She was in the spare room. Wait, what was she doing here? Last night's events rushed back to her. She looked down to see her unnaturally firm pillow rise and fall. She suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was in Stefan's bed, _**snuggling **_into him and using his chest as a pillow, with his arms enveloped around her.

"What the hell!" She jumped off the bed, and fell stumbling right at Klaus. He caught her before she knocked him to the floor. "Careful, love" he whispered. She looked into his deep blue eyes, lost in them. "Sorry." She breathed, still not aware at their proximity. Suddenly, she heard a groan. She turned back to see Stefan stirring in his sleep. Immediately, she was at his side, stroking his face and ushering him back to sleep. 'He looks tired. He must sleep. I won't let him worry about anything else right now.' she thought. He slowly fell back into his deep sleep. She turned to face Klaus and Rebekah, straightening out her clothes.

"Well, sorry. I just came to visit him at night and just fell asleep." she tried to explain, dramatically gesturing with her hands for good measure. "Oh, for what are you sorry love? For sharing a bed with Stefan or sorry that we found out?" Klaus questioned in an amused tone. She glared at him and shot back "For neither. I'm just sorry that I'm late. That's all. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready and call the others." She headed out of the door. "Oh! And just make yourselves comfortable. I won't be back soon. I am in _**serious **_need of a shower." She muttered the last part to herself.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I can help you pick out your outfit if you want." Rebekah offered. Caroline looked at her suspiciously. Rebekah shrugged. She said, "You saved my life Caroline. And my brother's as well. You may think I am a bitch, but I don't take what you did yesterday lightly. I owe you one." Caroline laughed "Well! You may not be the bitch I thought you were. Since you and I both have a vacancy in the girlfriend spot, why not you and I help each other out. " She offered her hand to Rebekah. "Don't you have Bonnie?" Rebekah asked, surprised. "No. Bonnie is not the carefree I-dont-give-a-damn-to-what-you-say-I'll-do-whatever-I-want type of girlfriend. But you are, and so am I. So, we both are very alike and I've got a feeling that we'll get along pretty well. So, what do you say?" Rebekah laughed and took Caroline's outstretched hand. "You are right. We are pretty much alike." Saying so, they both headed towards the stairs, hand-in-hand. "Try not to destroy anything just because you are bored, will you. Oh and please try not to kill any of the neighbours too. If you are hungry, there are a couple of blood bags in the freezer in the basement." called Caroline. Rebekah sniggered, knowing that Nik had never drunk from a blood bag in his life. She shouted, "Oh and Nik! Please take some pictures while you are at it. I would _**love **_to have a picture of that. It'll be fun taunting you about drinking from a blood bag for the next decade." Saying so, both the girls flashed upstairs, sniggering at Klaus's disgusted look.

"Girls!" he muttered, exasperated. It looked like he would have a lot of free time on his hand. Why not use it to get to know Caroline better? He thought, a smirk on his face.

* * *

_**I LOVED writing this chapter, and just to remind you guys, the night before, everyone's emotions were heightened. That's why everyone were over reacting- Kol threatening to force himself on Caroline, Caroline crying to see Klaus in such a weak state, Caroline snapping Elena's neck(not that she regrets !:D) So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please keep the reviews coming.**_


	8. Flashback with Elijah

_**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update for such a long time. My internet modem was sorry that this chapter is sooo long. And plz check out my new story 'Never Say Never'. A few people asked me to bring Elijah into the story and this was a very interesting way to do so. Don't hate me after you read this.**_

_**WARNING: All the characters are VERY OUT-OF-CHARACTER! But that is the POINT of Fanfiction, okay! It is SUPPOSED to be OOC! **_

* * *

Caroline showered as Rebekah proceeded to choose an outfit for her. Caroline felt somewhat happy to have Rebekah as a friend. It had been too long since she had had a true girlfriend. Elena was always stuck with her Salvatore love triangle, and Bonnie was just too focused on learning new spells and learning '_expression magic_' from Shane. So, poor Caroline, who was always the background scenery in all the wonderful Save-Elena-by-killing-everyone plans was left without a much needed girl friend with whom she could spend some quality girl time with. All these thoughts ran in Caroline's head as the hot water ran over her, warming her body to her toes. A hot shower was exactly what she needed considering the weight of the events of that had taken place yesterday.

She washed her hair thoroughly and turned off the shower. She wrung her hair of the excess water and wrapped a towel around her body, securing it beneath her armpits before coming out of the bathroom. She found every single piece of clothing she owned strewn across her bed with Rebekah staring at them with a contemplative gaze. She had paired up many outfits, but seemed unsatisfied with them. "Urghh!" she let out a frustrated scream as she tried to rearrange outfits. "Oh my god! You are _so_ in need of a shopping partner!" she said to Caroline, not looking up at her. She was still scrutinizing the outfits with obvious distaste.

Caroline frowned, "Hey! I have perfect fashion sense." Rebekah sighed and said, "That maybe so. But you have _**very**_ limited choices." Caroline hopped up to her bed and plopped herself on her bed right on top of all her clothes, much to Rebekah's annoyance. "Well, we all can't have **very **rich brothers who love to dote upon us. Emphasis on very rich!"

Rebekah finally snatched an outfit from the bed and gave it to Caroline. It was a pair of pencil jeans with a grey top. That top was practically a large bandeau with straps! At least, it wasn't too revealing. It covered her cleavage nicely and it came until her stomach! Caroline was not a girl who hesitated in showing a bit skin, but wearing something too-revealing was too slutty for Caroline's taste. And Caroline had just bought the top on a bet with Elena, but she had never really worn it. But Rebekah had given her a jeans jacket to go along with it, so Caroline just put them on without any complaint.

As they both went downstairs, Caroline saw that Klaus was watching her childhood videos on her flat screen TV. He had a pair of headphones on. That was probably why she did not hear any sound, and that was _probably_ why he did not hear Caroline come up from behind him and slap him on his head! "Oww!" he said, rubbing his head and turning back to look at her. "What was that for?" he asked, annoyed. "You should be careful, love. If I hadn't been so engrossed, you would have found yourself pinned against a wall! Not that I object, love. I would _**love**_ to pin you against a wall anytime." He said mischievously. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny Klaus. What are you doing with my childhood videos by the way and you must know that I don't appreciate you peeping into- Oh my god! Are those my _teenage _videos?" Caroline shrieked and snatched away all the video boxes which were dumped in a huge carton. "Please tell me you haven't watched them." Klaus smirked. "I may have watched _some _of them." Caroline groaned. "You are _**impossible**_. Do you know that? Now shut up so that I can call everyone to my house for a meeting." She said so and shut off the TV with the remote. Klaus grinned. "No need to love. I have already called them all and they are all coming over here in another hour." Caroline started, surprised that he had thought of it. "Thank you." she said, still stunned.

"So, Caroline, why this meeting?" Rebekah asked, plopping herself on the sofa next to Klaus and holding a cushion in her lap. She propped up her elbows on the cushion and rested her chin on her crossed fingers. "Obviously, you are all shaken up because of what happened yesterday, but do you seriously have a meeting after every bloody attempt on your precious lives?" Caroline rolled her eyes and went to sit down at the kitchen counter. "No, we don't have a meeting after every damn attempt on our precious lives, but you guys must know that while we were vamp-napped by Kol, Jeremy and Matt were out killing vampires to complete Jeremy's mark and they seemed to have completed the mark. And you should know that it is visible now. Matt could see it and so could Elijah. He told me himself last night."

"Elijah?" Klaus asked, irritated at the mention of his elder brother. Caroline had spoken to Elijah? When had she started speaking to Elijah? Did they even know each other properly? Caroline cleared her throat and looked away, hiding her face. "Um, yes Elijah. He was the one who helped Jeremy kill all those vampires that completed his mark." Rebekah grinned, sensing Caroline's obvious discomfort and said "Ooohh..._Elijah. Hmmm... _When did you speak to _Elijah _Caroline?" Caroline snapped. "What I do in my life other than worrying about people killing me is none of your business!"

"Ooohh...Touchy much Caroline?" she said, smirking. Caroline got up and went to the kitchen counter an asked, "Oh my god! I'm feeling **so **hungry. I'm going to make popcorn. Anybody want some?" Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Don't insult my intelligence Caroline. Really, what happened between the two of you that you are _**so **_desperate to change the topic that you forget that popcorn cannot satisfy hunger?" Klaus stiffened and squirmed in his seat, not at all liking the direction in which the conversation was going.

Rebekah got up and went up to Caroline and sat on the kitchen counter, facing her and stretching her hands behind her and leaning back on them. "Come on, you can tell me. Just between us girls. When did you talk to Elijah? He hasn't even kept in touch with us, and you happen to speak to him just yesterday. Did he call you?" She urged her. Caroline sighed and sat on the kitchen counter next to Rebekah and huffed "Fine! You got me. I did speak with Elijah yesterday, but he didn't call me. I called him. I knew that he would want to know about this Kol business and since I knew that he was in Georgia, he would be able to come and see you all. And he is going to come. He'll probably be here today. Not that I'm very eager to face him right now." She muttered the last part, completely forgetting that she was surrounded by vampires with _excellent_ hearing sense.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows. "Let's see. Number one, you have his phone number. Number two, you knew where he was when the rest of us were clueless. Number three, now that means you have been in constant touch with him. So I think I can conclude that you both have been _seeing _each other, or should I say courting? And courting, as you know, means dating in the modern terminology." Caroline just blushed and turned her face away from Rebekah. Rebekah smirked. "No opposing statements? Well, that means I am correct, am I not Caroline?"

"No, you are perfectly wrong. We are _**not **_dating!" she shot back at Rebekah.

"Then why are you not very eager to face him right now?" Rebekah asked, smiling.

Caroline grinned. "Not going to tell you."

"Well then," Rebekah said smoothly and shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to ask Elijah."

"No!" Caroline squeaked. "Please don't Rebekah. I beg you."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows. "Caroline Forbes is _begging_. Well well, interesting. Now spill."

Caroline pouted. "You are supposed to be my friend. You have to help me get _out _of such messes. Not drag me _into_ one."

Rebekah grinned. "That may be so, but as your friend, shouldn't you trust me with such secrets. Now go on, spill."

Caroline squirmed and went to sit at the kitchen counter. "Okay, but you are not to repeat it to a single soul. Not Bonnie, not Elena, no one. I haven't told them."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at this. She hadn't even told the doppelganger or the witch. Caroline shrugged and continued. "Well...Let's just say I was in a very sticky mess and he got me out of it."

Rebekah smirked, "So you called him up to come as your knight in shining armour."

"No." Caroline said slowly. "He was already there with me. I just kinda over reacted to the situation."

"Over reacted? What do you mean?" Rebekah asked, now curious.

"I kinda just over reacted okay? Just don't press it. Seriously."

"And _what_ were you two doing together?"

"We were drinking..."

"And..." Rebekah prompted.

"And bowling..." Caroline continued in a cautious tone.

Rebekah shot up from her seat at this. "Elijah? Bowling? In his suit?"

Caroline looked away. "No. I bought him some clothes."

"You _bought _him clothes?"Rebekah asked, stunned.

"No. I chose the clothes and he paid." Caroline said, obviously uncomfortable now. She could feel Klaus's eyes boring into her back. "He was wearing a suit!" she tried to explain herself. "I mean, who wears a _suit_ while bowling? It was ridiculous! So, I bought him some decent normal clothes."

Rebekah threw her head back and laughed. "Elijah in normal clothes? Please expand on the word _normal_. You surely don't mean jeans."

"Actually, that's _exactly _what I mean." Caroline snapped at her, annoyed. "I bought him a pair of black jeans, a half-sleeved white T-shirt and a pair of running shoes. And I even got him a new hairstyle. His was too grouchy and made him look like an old man." Caroline grinned and said, "And he cannot wear _suits_ with that hairstyle now. If he wants to blend in, he'll have to be wearing those clothes. So, I think I have every right to be _**very**_ proud to say that I changed Elijah Mikealson's style. And I even got him some leather necklaces to wear. And oh my god, he was so disgusted, but I got him to wear it." The two blondes giggled at the thought of Elijah wearing leather necklaces.

"But he'll probably be wearing that outfit when he comes here because he surely couldn't have _blended in_ in Georgia wearing a suit." Caroline said.

Rebekah grinned. "You surely are one of a kind if you got Elijah to part with his suits and shoes."

Caroline snorted. "He didn't have any other choice with that hairstyle. You know, that's it. From then on, we just texted each other. "

Rebekah's eyes widened. "Texted?" She grabbed Caroline's phone and flashed to the other end of the room, searching through Caroline's mobile. "Hey!" Caroline yelled and chased after Rebekah, who just appeared at the other end of the room, with her eyes still glued to the phone.

Rebekah looked up and said "What is this? '_What is your favourite colour?' 'What are your dreams?' 'Would you ever be human if you had the chance?_' '_Do you like Shakespeare plays?' 'Do you like bowling?_' This is pathetic! Elijah asked you all this? Oh god! He took you out, didn't he? He took you bowling!"

"Don't need to shout my private messages to the whole world." Caroline muttered and snatched he phone back. She went to the fridge and got out some chocolate and blueberry pastries. "You guys want some pastries?"she asked.

"Okay now. Quickly tell me everything from the beginning. And by that, I mean _**everything**_**.**"

"Well, I am not revealing anything between a glaring Original and an _extremely _pushy Original." Caroline huffed and set the pastries on the tea table, crossing her arms and sitting down on the sofa opposite to Klaus. Rebekah came and sat down next to Klaus. "Come on, Caroline." Rebekah pleaded. "I promise I won't be pushy and Nik will stop glaring, won't you Nik? But you have to tell us _**everything**_" "Of course." Klaus said impassively.

"But I don't remember everything." Caroline objected. Rebekah pouted, "I want to hear everything about my Missing-In-Action brother. Otherwise I'll assume that you slept with him!Please? I can compel you if you want to. That way, you won't forget to tell me anything." she offered, knowing very well that the blonde would refuse. But to her surprise, Caroline nodded, "Okay. Do it. But you must know I am doing this only because you played the I-am-your-friendship card. I don't remember doing anything embarrassing any way. But promise me that you will make me stop when I start with my attack behind the bowling alley. Promise me, Rebekah. Please. Promise me. Those moments were something that no one should know about. And **most **importantly, you are **not **to confront Elijah about **anything. Both **of you." Rebekah and Klaus agreed to her and and before Rebekah could act, looking into the blonde's eyes, Klaus compelled her. "Tell me everything about your time with Elijah."Caroline took a deep breath and started telling her tale.

* * *

**A month earlier...**

_Caroline desperately needed a pair of new boots. Hers was getting worn out, and she just loved shopping. This was a perfect reason to shop and with Christmas coming, she needed to buy gifts for all her friends. So, after buying a gorgeous pair of ankle-length heeled black leather boots for herself, she had bought a pair of gorgeous heels for Elena and ancient looking cool earrings from an antique shop for Bonnie. And when she was searching for her outfit, she had come across a thin-strapped sea green knee length sundress which would bring out the colour of Rebekah's eyes, so she bought it for her. She had __**no **__idea why she did that, but hey! It was Christmas. People were supposed to spread Christmas cheer!_

_She was now searching something for Stefan and Damon. She saw an ocean blue T-shirt and decided that it would bring out Damon's eyes and bought it for him along with a black leather jacket. She even compelled the salesman to give her their best and oldest bottle of wine to her for free. She knew that Damon would enjoy it. She saw a magnificent pen in the jewellery section and decided to buy it for Stefan. It was made of platinum and was studded with diamonds. It was too expensive, but she could just compel the cashier to give it for free. She found some leather necklace with army tags and decided to buy it for Klaus. She even got him a snakeskin wristband and got the letters 'NM' carved on it for him. Then, she got the Twilight books and movies for Kol, giggling all the while. She couldn't wait to see his face when he opened his present. But pranks apart, she wanted to get him a real gift. So she got a suit for him. She didn't see any point in buying Elijah a gift as he wasn't in town and God knew if and when he would return. So she heaped everything into her arms and was going to pay for her merchandise (at least, most of them), when she rammed into someone and fell on her butt as everything in her arms scattered on the floor. "Watch where you are go-" Caroline looked up angrily at the man and suddenly stopped as she saw that it was Elijah. "Oh! Hi Elijah." she said, still on her butt._

"_Hello Caroline." He said and helped her up by offering his hand. He reached down, collected all of Caroline's things and put them in his empty shopping bag that was slung over his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking." Elijah said, embarrassed. Caroline laughed. "Don't worry, I'm fine. So what's the matter? It must be a very big thing to keep an Original so distracted that he would ram into someone." Elijah looked down. "I'm so sorry again. It wasn't something big that distracted me. Actually, I couldn't decide on which suit to buy." he said sheepishly. Caroline laughed. "Never fear when Caroline is here." she said, making a grand gesture and curtsying to him. Elijah laughed loudly. Caroline looked up, stunned. She hadn't known he could laugh like that. I mean, that man had hardly made a sound. She had thought it impossible for him to even make a big sound like that._

"_Well then, Lady Caroline. I will require your assistance. Will you do me the honour?" he said and offered his arm. Caroline giggled and looped her arm through his. He led her to the suit section and asked, "Please, could you help me choose a new suit Lady Carolina." She giggled. "Lady __**Carolina**__? Very well Lord Elijah. Your wish is my command." She carefully went through the suits and finally picked one. "This one is black with a chocolate brown shirt and tie. It will bring out the honey-brown colour of your eyes nicely." Elijah smiled, "Thank you Caroline."_

"_No, wait. Try it out first. Let's see if it is true." Caroline insisted. Elijah shook his head, "No, Caroline. I trust your judgement." Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's not about my __**judgement. **__I want to see it on you. And a piece of advice Elijah Mikealson. __**Never **__buy any clothing before you try it on and are sure that it looks perfect on you." Elijah just laughed and went to the fitting rooms. A couple of minutes later, he came out wearing the suit. Caroline got up from her seat and grinned "Wow! Looking handsome. Is this for anyone special?" she teased him as she walked around him, seeing if the suit fit perfectly. Elijah shook his head. "No Caroline. I have not been fortunate enough to meet a lady who is smart enough for me to enjoy conversation with." _

_Caroline laughed as they headed towards the billing counter. "You don't have to talk to anyone to feel comfortable with them, Elijah. You just enjoy their company, even if they are just sitting quietly and looking at you or they are reading a book. You don't have to be involved in their activities to be comfortable with them." Saying that, she dumped all her purchase on the counter. She looked at the cashier in the eye and compelled him. "You bill all the items, but I shall not be paying for the pen and the wristband you will have no problem with that. Understood?"_

_She turned back to see Elijah staring at her. "What? I can't possibly pay for a diamond studded pen and a carved snakeskin wristband!" Elijah just shook his head and said "Let me pay for them. I owe you one for helping me to choose a suit." She just laughed and shook her head. "You owe me __**two**__. You made me fall on my butt, remember? Anyway, I don't want money. I am going to personally gift wrap all these gifts, so can you help me with that?" Elijah just nodded his head, amused. She turned back to the cashier and collected all the gifts which were now in boxes. "Thank you. Now I want to wrap these up. Where can I get the wrapping paper?" The cashier pointed towards a room. She said, "Thank you. And I hope it is no problem if I use that room for wrapping these gifts, is there?" The cashier just shook his head, just relieved that he wouldn't be the one wrapping the gifts. Elijah paid for his suit and followed Caroline into the room. Caroline took out all the items one-by-one and checked them once more, just to be sure they weren't damaged or anything. She was sitting on the floor, where Elijah joined her. "It's for Christmas." she said. He was confused, "But Christmas is two months away." She just sighed and said, "With all that supernatural drama going on currently in Mystic Falls, I doubt I'll have time to shop afterwards." "You bought all these gifts for my siblings?" he asked her, intrigued._

_She just nodded and continued checking. "So what brings you to North Carolina?" he asked her, trying to make small talk. He just shrugged and said, "Nothing, really. I wanted to shop in a new place with more options. So, I just came to this state because it sounds like my name and just went into the best looking shop I first set my eyes upon." She held out the wristband and necklace that she had bought for Klaus and asked Elijah, "Do you think Klaus will like it? I thought these would look good on him." Elijah nodded. "Very good choice. Niklaus just loves such things." Caroline then proceeded to wrap up all the presents. Elijah offered to help, but she refused. She wrapped all the presents and then gave them all to him. "Go on. Write the tags. My handwriting is awful. This one is for Bonnie, that one for Stefan, that one is for Rebekah, that one for Damon, the one over there for Elena and that huge blue coloured wrapping one is for Kol. And even that green one is for Kol." Elijah raised an eyebrow at this. "Two for Kol? Niklaus will be jealous." Caroline just giggled. "No, he won't be jealous. That blue coloured one is the Twilight books and movies just to make fun of Kol."Elijah smiled at the thought that this blonde knows his family so much. He knew that Kol hated the Twilight series. Elijah just wrote down all the tags. Caroline wrote only on Klaus's tag in her neatest handwriting while Elijah wrote on the rest. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she was. She couldn't deny that Klaus was getting under her skin._

_After they finished wrapping, Elijah helped Caroline dump all the bags into her car. She turned back to him and said, "So, you still owe me one." Elijah smiled and asked, "What would you like?" Caroline pretended to think hard and then giggled and said, "Okay then, you take me to the best ice-cream parlour in the city and buy me an ice cream. Wait, make that two ice creams. No, wait. Today, I intend to take full advantage of your chivalry. So, I can order as many ice creams as I want. Deal?" Elijah smiled and said, "Of course. It's the least I can do to make amends after knocking you to the floor. I am not aware of any good ice cream shops here, but I will try my best in finding you the best ice cream in town."_

_They both got into Caroline's car and Elijah drove. "So, it is nearly dusk. When do you plan to go back to Mystic Falls?" Elijah asked. Caroline just shrugged and answered, "I don't know. I shall probably be driving back home in the night. But if I feel like it, I'll just stay here another day. I slept nearly the whole day in a hotel room that I booked after arriving here. Anyway, I have checked out of the room. So there is no need to go back there. Wait- is this the place? Are you serious?"She turned to look at Elijah, who just nodded. They gave her car to a valet of the 5-star hotel and walked in where Elijah ordered a personal table for them both. The waitress led them to a secluded table. Caroline just ordered one ice-cream of every new flavour she saw. The waitress came back, trying to balance twenty ice creams on two trays. Behind her, there came another waiter with seven more ice creams. With much difficulty, they kept them on the table. The waitress politely asked, "Shall I serve you the ice creams one after another?" Caroline shook her head and grinned at the waitress, "No. That's okay. Don't bother. I'll just eat them myself. You can leave us alone and see to other people." The waitress smiled at her, pleased to see such a frank person, nodded and then left them alone. Elijah looked amused. "You continue to surprise me Caroline. You are not like most girls."_

_Caroline nodded, and with her mouth full of ice cream said, "I am not like most girls. I am a naive girl with a passion for ice creams. But I am also a strong determined vampire ready to bite off anyone's __head who dares to refuse her ice cream." She grinned at Elijah, after swallowing the cream in her mouth. Elijah couldn't help himself. He threw back his head and let out a roar of laughter. He laughed uncontrollably until tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt good. He hadn't laughed like this since he had been a vampire. Caroline just looked on, amused, but never stopped eating her ice-cream."Are you threatening me Caroline?" he managed to choke out between his laughter. Caroline just nodded. "Yes, I get very angry when someone refuses to give me ice-cream. Angry enough to take on an Original __**very **__easily." she grinned "Especially when the Original is laughing like this." she muttered._ This only made Elijah laugh louder. Suddenly, Caroline stuck her ice cream filled spoon into Elijah's open mouth. Elijah choked, spluttering, which made Caroline squeal with laughter. Elijah just shook out of his suit and loosened his tie, trying not to choke, but also tried not to laugh again listening to Caroline's peals of laughter.

_Soon, both of them were eating together, trying to mix different flavours and feeding each other the mixed up flavour if it was nice. After eating all the ice cream, Caroline slowly dozed off on the table as Elijah paid the bill. The waitress smiled at Caroline kindly. "Should I wake her up Sir?" she asked Elijah. Elijah shook his head, "It's alright. I'll take care of her." Saying so, Elijah lifted the sleeping Caroline in his arms bridal style. He set her gently in her car and drove to his hotel. He carried her to his room and set her down on his bed. Her fingers were still clutching his shirt. As he began to pry her fingers off his shirt, her grip suddenly tightened and she screamed out loud. She then started whimpering, "Please Daddy, leave me...Please Daddy, please. I can't be fixed let me go." She was whimpering so much in pain that Elijah shook her awake. She opened her eyes, gasping._

_Her eyes focused and she asked, "Elijah? Is that you?" He just nodded. She scooted further into the bed and patted the bed beside her and whispered, "Will you sleep with me tonight? Please don't leave me. Please. I am scared." He just nodded and slid into bed next to her, not bothering to change clothes. He threw his suit on the chair next to the bed. Caroline scooted next to him and laid her head on his chest, her small hand clutching at his shirt. Elijah stiffened. "I loved him, Elijah. But how could he hate what I am so much that he'd rather die than become like me? I miss him. I miss my Daddy." Saying so, she drifted asleep. Elijah slowly held her in his arms tenderly. Caroline sighed happily in her sleep as he felt his arms embrace her._

* * *

_The first thing that Caroline was aware of when she woke up was that soft arms were tenderly embracing her. She just snuggled into Elijah's chest, not wanting to get up. She heard Elijah chuckle. She lifted her head to see Elijah smiling down at her. "How are you today morning Caroline?"he asked. Caroline giggled, "I am very well, thank you Mr. Elijah. Thank you for listening to my rambling yesterday and I even had the nerve to ask you to share my bed!" she said, feigning horror. "Oh my God! How can I do that? What will be my punishment Mr. Elijah?" she asked in a mocking tune. Elijah just chuckled and allowed her to get up. As he sat up, she felt the world spin, and again, her head fell back on Elijah's chest with a smack. "Sorry." she groaned. "I seem to have a vertigo problem currently." Saying so, she again tried to get up and this time she managed to sit up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her hands, yawning. "Thank you for yesterday. I enjoyed myself. And I am sorry about yesterday night. I have memories of my father, trying to 'fix me' which sometimes comes out as bad dreams. And thank you for staying with me and not freaking out. Most men run a hundred miles without looking back if they see a woman crying. I owe you one."_

_Elijah shrugged. "It's not the first time I have done it. Once when we were humans, Rebekah had played a prank on Finn. When Mikeal found out, Niklaus took the blame and received a severe beating. That night, Rebekah came to me crying. She said that it was her fault and that Niklaus was lying unconscious in his room in result of Mikeal's beating. That night, Rebekah wanted to share my bed. She was so scared that I just couldn't refuse. It was like comforting Rebekah all over again last night." Caroline just whispered, "Thank you. Rebekah is really lucky to have such a brother. You will always be the brother I'll never have."_

_Elijah looked at her and said softly, "Relations are not always by blood, Caroline. Relations are also based on how people feel about each other," Caroline skipped out of bed and grinned at him. "Well then, you are officially my brother from today. Wait, just to make things feel real-" she took a knife and sliced open her palm. He sliced open his palm and they both shook hands, their blood mixing into one and entering them both as they healed. Caroline grinned at him. "Well, now we are siblings even by blood. Excuse me now." Saying so, she skipped over to the bathroom, looking forward to a hot shower._

_As soon as both of them were dressed, they went down to the lobby and checked out of Elijah's hotel. "Well, Caroline. You owe me one for carrying you all the way to the hotel. So, what do you say about a drink on the way to Mystic Falls?" Caroline looked surprised, "You are accompanying me to Mystic Falls?"_

_Elijah shrugged. "You are my sister and it is my duty to assure your safety." "Okay, but I'm driving." she said. Elijah agreed, delighted to have a travelling companion. But he was too tired and fell asleep on the way to Mystic Falls. And so, before taking off, he reminded her that she still owes him one and left._

* * *

**_A few weeks after the Trip to North Carolina..._**

_Caroline lay in bed, messaging to Elijah. They had swapped numbers before he had left Mystic Falls. She had received his first message-'I would like to know my sister well. Tell me about yourself. ' the day after their shopping weekend. From then on, they continuously exchanged messages. She just then got a message from Elijah telling her to come to the outskirts of Mystic Falls the next day, where he would come and pick her up. From there, they would go bowling .He reminded her that she owed him, and this was how he chose for her to repay him. Caroline squealed with happiness. She immediately typed back-'Sure. Just name the time.' And so they made plans and Caroline found herself waiting for Elijah at the Mystic Falls signboard at noon the next day._

_Caroline squealed and threw herself at Elijah as she saw him emerge from the trees. "Elijah!"she squealed happily as Elijah chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Hello little sister. Looks like someone is early." _

"_Hello." she responded happily. "Now, shall we go bowling?" he asked her. "I have been very curious about it since you first mentioned it to me." Caroline nodded, but suddenly stopped in her tracks. "You are not wearing __**that**__ to the bowling alley, are you?" she asked, pointing at his suit. Elijah looked down at it and frowned. "What is wrong with my clothes?" he asked her. She smirked at him. "Looks like me being early is not a bad thing at all."_

_They drove to a small city on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. Caroline drove her car to a shopping mall immediately. "Come on." she urged Elijah. "We have a fashion emergency!" She pulled him by his hand into a clothes centre. She quickly selected a pair of black jeans, a half-sleeved white T-shirt and a pair of running shoes for him. They bought it and Caroline made Elijah wear them immediately. While he was changing, she even bought him some black leather necklaces._

_Elijah's face quickly turned into one of disgust when he saw the leather necklaces. "Come on. Don't be a baby and put them on quickly." she chided him. "Klaus wears them and it makes him look hot." Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Niklaus will be pleased to hear that you find him hot." Caroline grinned. "I know what you are trying to do. You are trying to distract me and since I excel in that field, stop trying to change the subject." Elijah patiently said "Caroline, why in the world would you want me to look hot!" Caroline grinned and said, "So that I can fulfil my duty as a sister. You will look hot and the girls will come flying to you. If they are slutty girls, I shall take your arm and let them think that I am your girlfriend. But if I find someone decent, I'll hook you up with her. If she's nice, you can continue with her. If not, just let her go." Caroline stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. _

_Elijah laughed. "Very well. But the girls will be very disappointed because __**I**__ will be the one hanging onto your arm and letting them presume that I am claimed so that they leave me alone and I can spend some time with you." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever Elijah. Just put these on and come with me." Elijah put them on and followed. They stopped in front of a salon. "Salon?" he asked, flabbergasted. "Why are we going to a Salon?" She just dragged him in and whispered, "I don't like that grouchy hairstyle of yours. It makes you look very old. Now sit down and do not make a scene." "Caroline..." Elijah started complaining. But Caroline just shushed him and told something to the hair stylist. Elijah closed his eyes as he heard his considerably long hair went chop-chop and fell to the floor. God! His precious hair! The man was soon done and Elijah opened his eyes when he heard Caroline squeal with delight._

_In the mirror, he could see that his hair had been cropped, but it was thankfully not too short. It was spiked, and Elijah had to admit, he looked __**hot**__! Then, they both went to the bowling alley. It was in quite a deserted street, but the alley was crowded. Caroline and Elijah played a couple of times. Caroline managed to stay in the game, but Elijah __**always**__ won. After losing five games continuously, she huffed, "You are lying. You have played this game before. No wonder you are so good at it." Elijah contradicted by saying, "No Caroline. This truly is my first time to do this...bowling. But I win because this game is easy. It is like shooting an arrow and I was quite the marksman back in my days." Caroline giggled, "You mean, when you were human." Elijah flashed her a grin. "Exactly."_

* * *

_An hour later, they were both at the bar and Caroline was completely drunk. Her senses were very fuzzy. It was almost like as if she had become human again. Suddenly, Elijah perked up. He looked around wildly and saw a group of men coming inside the bowling alley. "Werewolves!" he spat and dragged Caroline outside by the arm. He told her to stay there under the tree until he came with the car. It was already night and so he promised to be quick. No sooner had Elijah left that a group of four human boys came out of the alley door, stumbling and drunk._

_All of them circled Caroline and cornered her. "Hey beautiful." One of them rasped. "I would have come to you long ago, but with that boyfriend of yours always hanging on to you, it was quite impossible. But no worries, we got you now." He made a grab at her, but she dodged his hand, but another boy caught her arms behind her back. She realized that they were trying to force themselves upon her. But because she was as weak as a human due to large the amount of alcohol she had drunk, she could not defend herself. But if she could drink blood, she would be able to survive. She had only drunk from a human twice in her whole vampire life. The nurse at the hospital and her first kill- the man at the fair._

_She quickly pulled the guy restraining her hands in front of her and drank from him. She quickly drained him and pulled another guy and drank from him. The bloodlust was taking control. Suddenly, the guy was ripped from her hands and she saw Elijah break his neck. He then compelled the other two boys to forget what they saw and that they were having a good time when they suddenly realized that their two friends were nowhere to be seen._

_Realization struck down upon Caroline. She had just made her second kill. Her second kill...her second kill...She had killed someone! She suddenly started sobbing uncontrollably. Elijah quickly disposed off the two bodies and slowly approached her cautiously. "Caroline..." She couldn't stop crying. She had killed someone. She started muttering to herself, "I killed someone...Someone is dead because of me...My second kill...I killed someone...I killed someone...My second kill..." Elijah slowly approached her and touched her arm. When she did not react, he pulled her into a hug. She just clung to him as if he was the only thing holding her anchored to this world and rested her head on his shoulder. He just muttered soothing words into her ears_

_After a while, she pulled back from his shoulder to look at his face. She smiled softly at him. He smiled back at her, unsure at her reactions. Before she knew what she was doing, she had softly pressed her lips to his. Elijah stiffened in surprise, but immediately responded. Caroline gasped at his enthusiastic reaction, giving his tongue entrance into her mouth. He took full advantage of that and his tongue explored her mouth thoroughly. Their passionate kiss continued until she suddenly felt faint from the overwhelming bloodlust and pulled back. Elijah looked horrified. He said, "I'm sorry Caroline. I don't know what got into me. I'm so sorry. I...I..." Caroline just smiled at him and collapsed in his arms, weak from the attack and alcohol. Just before losing consciousness, she whispered, "I'm sorry." Elijah replied, "No, Caroline. Don't be. You emotions are heightened and I took advantage. I'm the one who is sorry sister..."_

* * *

_Caroline was drifting in and out of consciousness. She could vaguely hear her mother exclaim her name and invite Elijah in. Her mother kept asking Elijah what happened and was something wrong with her. In return, Elijah just kept reassuring her that everything was fine and that she had had too much alcohol. The last thing she remembered was being laid down softly on the bed by strong gentle arms. As those arms left her body, she thrust out her hand and held one of his arms softly. He turned back and sat down on the bed next to her. She fluttered her eyes open and whispered, "I'm sorry Elijah. I didn't think. Please don't leave. Please don't be angry with me. I don't want to lose you." she begged him, tears springing to her eyes. She had been having dreams of Damon trying to kill her and her father trying to 'fix her' all the way back home. The presence of Elijah was the only thing why she was holding on to her humanity. "Shhh..." Elijah comforted her. "It's okay Caroline. I'm not going anywhere. And you don't need to apologize! It was I who wronged. I'm the sorry one over here."_

_Caroline grinned, "Sorry. I didn't know I was such a bad kisser." Elijah chuckled. "Silly Caroline. But tell me, have you told anyone about these nightmares?" He had been concerned about her screaming about Damon and her father on the drive back home. Caroline shook her head and said, "No. I'm just thankful that my Mom has night shifts. Otherwise she would be bursting into my room with a gun, fearing an attack on me. I wake up screaming every night for the last three months." Elijah was concerned and said, "Caroline, I think you should tell someone about these dreams. I'm curious to know why no one hasn't found out yet." Caroline just shrugged, "No one bothers. They all pretend that they love me, but none of them do. Not Elena, not Tyler, no one. The only other person who knows is Stefan and he tries to help. He wanted to ask Bonnie for some herbs, but I stopped him. No need for Elena to find out that I share secrets with her boyfriend and get all accusing and bitchy on me. She has changed, you know, Elena. She is just so selfish, jealous and so insensitive since she has become a vampire." Elijah shook his head. "Do not think of such things Caroline. Just go to sleep."_

_Caroline shook her head, "No, please stay with me. That night when you helped me sleep was the only night in three months in which I did not wake up screaming my throat out." He slid into bed next to her and held her close. As she snuggled into his chest, he hummed a tune into her ear, lulling her to sleep._

_She suddenly awoke in the middle of the night, missing Elijah's warmth. She fluttered her eyes open to look into Elijah's face who was staring at her. He whispered, "Goodbye Caroline. Your mother will be coming up to check on you any minute. I must go." She nodded at him and closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips touch her forehead. "And don' worry. You are the best kisser I have ever come across." He whispered, chuckling, teasing her. And as she was drifting into unconsciousness, she could have sworn that she felt his soft lips press down on hers. After that, she just fell asleep._

_The next morning, she woke up to find a bottle of herbs and a locket on her nightstand. A note was stuck to the herb bottle which said, '_These will keep away the dreams. Stay safe. I love you. -Elijah_' and in the front of the silver locket, '_Friends_' was inscribed and at the back side, the word '_Siblings_' was inscribed. She opened the locket to find a picture of herself on one side and a picture of Elijah on the other side. She immediately texted him back- 'Thank you brother. I love you too.' And thus, their messaging started again._

* * *

Klaus and Rebekah were staring at Caroline open-mouthed. Elijah, their boring brother Elijah had done all this. But no emotion could equal the fury and betrayal etched on Caroline's face. "You promised..." she hissed at Klaus.

* * *

_**Okay guys! Be patient and don't hate me...Remember! This is a Klaroline story and not a Calijah story! And remember Elijah's gifts! Plz review and suggestions are ALWAYS open. You guys wanted Elijah and so I brought him in the picture. Though I'm not sooo sure if Bonnie is a good choice for him. I thought maybe Bonnie and Kol...**_

_**Don't forget to review and give your suggestions and opinions...**_

_**Don't forget to check out my new story!**_


	9. Accusations

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I'm so sorry. Hope you liked it. I managed to answer nearly all your questions in this chapter. And someone asked me for a time-travel story, so here it is. I have uploaded a new Time Travel story- Mean But Mine. Its a Klaroline Fanfic. Please check it out. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Caroline did not feel angry. She felt **rage. **She felt pure unadulterated **rage**. She had warned Klaus not to let her tell about her personal moments with Elijah. Now, all that she felt for him was rage. She felt so angry that she wanted to throw something at him. She grabbed the first thing that was in front of her and flung it at him. The chocolate pastry smacked his face. Some of it went into Klaus's mouth and he started spluttering, trying not to choke. Rebekah giggled and Caroline shot her a glare. The last thing she felt like doing now was laughing. Rebekah ignored her and just took another pastry and smeared it on Klaus's face.

Caroline was furious. First, the _overly _pushy Original made her to confess her private moments to him and now, the Original bitch-turned-friend was _ignoring _her. If there was something Caroline could **_not _**tolerate, it was being ignored. So without another thought, she just took some pastry in her hand, leaned over and smeared it on Rebekah's face. Rebekah turned to her in shock and took some pastry from her face and looked at it. She then looked at Caroline and whispered "My face." Caroline snorted. She just couldn't help herself. The look on Rebekah's face was just **_priceless_**. She felt another pastry smack in her face. She looked at Rebekah, who was already arming herself with another pastry. She quickly grabbed another pastry and flung it at the stunned Klaus who just couldn't believe that someone had the nerve to smear _pastry _on his face in anger. He, _the Original Hybrid, _was being attacked by _pastries. _As he heard another pastry zoom towards him, he caught it in mid air and flung it at Caroline who was smacked right in middle of her forehead. Now it was Klaus's turn to laugh.

Caroline zoomed to the fridge and armed herself with a blueberry pie only to see both the siblings already armed with the remaining pastries and approaching her. She threw the whole blueberry pie at Klaus, who couldn't catch it because his hands were already full with the pastries. The pie hit him _smack _in the face and the pie fell to the ground, leaving a trail of gummy blueberry goo on Klaus's face and the front of his shirt. Klaus bent down, picked up handfuls of it and threw it at both Caroline and Rebekah. "Ah!" both the blondes exclaimed as the pie hit them.

Caroline dashed off to a cupboard, giggling, threw open it's door and got out a huge metal container. She pulled off the lid of the container, thrust her hand into it and threw a fistful of flour at Klaus, who started coughing at the sudden dust. She flashed over to Klaus and dumped the whole lot of flour on him. Klaus, all the while coughing, bent down and picked up some flour from the floor and threw it at Caroline. Rebekah slipped on the pastries and pie on the floor and fell right into the flour which had fallen down.

Caroline ran to get the muffins which were on the dining table. She reached for it and as she was about to grab it, Klaus caught her waist with his strong arms and pulled her to him, binding her to him and preventing her from grabbing the muffins. Caroline squealed and kicked her legs in the air trying to escape from his strong grip, her arms flailing in the air trying to grab the muffins. "Leave my friend alone!" Rebekah cried and jumped on Klaus. She piggy-back rode him, squealing at him and giggling to let Caroline go, while he held the kicking and squealing Caroline in his arms. They were so involved in their food fight that they did not notice Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy and Elijah enter the house and stare at them, with their jaws hitting the floor. "Let her go!" Rebekah cried, while clawing at Klaus, while Klaus just grinned, while holding onto the kicking and screaming Caroline. His strong hands on her bare stomach were tickling Caroline. "Let me GO Klaus." She shouted. "Let me go you two-faced foul monster. Aaargh! That tickles!" She giggled uncontrollably as his hands moved when he tried to get an even firmer hold on her and almost reached the hem of her shirt, tickling her even more.

Matt cleared his throat. Their heads snapped in the direction of the noise. For a moment, all was perfectly silent. The three were frozen in their positions with shock. Rebekah was still piggy-back riding Klaus, who was clutching Caroline, whose legs were still in the air, and all of them were covered with food and flour from head to toe.

At the same time that Klaus dropped Caroline where she fell to the floor on her butt and hit her head, Rebekah too lost her grip on him and fell to the floor, hitting her head. "Owww...Moron..." they both grumbled in unison, rubbing their heads. Surprised, they both looked at each other and burst into giggles. "Will anyone please explain what the heck is going on?" Damon grumbled.

Caroline turned to glare at him. "You'd better keep your mouth shut when you are in _my_ house Damon. Otherwise they next thing coming out of it will be your teeth!" she snapped. Elijah moved forward to help Caroline up. "Well, I _must_ ask, Caroline. What happened?" "Elijah!" she sang and threw herself at him, holding onto him with her arms and circled her legs around his waist. Elijah chuckled, running his hand through her hair. "I missed you too Caroline." "Oops." She mouthed and jumped off him. "I spoilt your outfit!"

Elijah threw his head back and laughed. "You are worried about _my_ clothes? Just look at yourself once." Caroline looked down and groaned, "Oh God! Now I should have a shower _all over_ again. Well, it looks like all of us are smeared with food again. So come on Bekah. You can change into my clothes. We are fairly the same size and Klaus, you can shower too. I'll just give you the clothes I had bought for Elijah. And Elijah, you can change too if you want."

But Rebekah wasn't listening. "'Lijah!" she threw herself at him. She pulled back from the hug with a frown on her face. "What is this I hear about you keeping in touch with Caroline? You both exchanged numbers and I don't even have your number!" Elijah just rolled his eyes. "You got it out of her, didn't you?" Rebekah just smiled back innocently.

Caroline turned to the rest of them. "Hey Matt. Hey Jeremy" She grinned. "Hey Tyler. I hope you are feeling all right." She walked upto him and went to hug him but immediately pulled back. "Sorry." She grinned " I'm a mess. I'll be right back. Elijah, would you please give him my stash of blood? You know where I have hidden them. And oh, help yourself too." Elijah nodded and left to change his clothes.

Tyler just stared at her strangely as she went off upstairs, closely followed by Klaus and Rebekah.

* * *

"So, love, where can I find these clothes?" Klaus asked as they went upstairs. "Well, first, you obviously need to shower, so you can use one of the bathrooms and Rebekah can use the other." Caroline answered.

"And what about you?" Rebekah asked, picking up a towel and an outfit. Caroline shrugged. "I'll just wait until either one of you comes out. Whoever comes out first, I'll just go next."

"No, love. Now what kind of a man would I be if I chose privileges for myself over those of a lady? You shall go first and I shall just wait for you to come out. " Klaus said.

Caroline giggled. "Are you sure? That blueberry pie left your face and hair in a mess."

"Yes love. I'm quite sure."

Klaus had been waiting in Caroline's room, waiting for her to come out of the shower. Rebekah, whom Klaus could currently hear grumbling about her hair, was showering in the Sheriff's shower. He was looking at a picture of hers with Stefan when he saw a half closed drawer of her nightstand. Curious, he opened it and saw a velvet bag. He opened it to find a roll of paper and a small diary. His breath stopped when he rolled out the paper and saw that it was _his_ drawing. His drawing that he had given her at the night of the ball. She had kept it... He had thought that she had probably thrown it off.

Curious, he opened the little diary. On the first page there was a note written in the centre of the page. He smiled because it read -

_'This diary is completely devoted to the mood swings of the insanely romantic Klaus Mikealson and my annoyingly debated feelings about him._

_Sincerely, Caroline Forbes'_

She maintained a diary and had debated feelings about him? She even thought him to be romantic. Interesting...

He opened the little diary and read the first entry-

_Today, I first met 'The Niklaus Mikealson', who we all had been trying to kill for the last few months. Ironically, I met him on my deathbed. He was supposed to be killing me and my friends and there he was, standing in my bedroom doorway. He came in, apologized and gave me some speech about me being free from trivial human whatever when I was dying. Seriously! I pointed out the fact that I was dying and not free when he suddenly became all philosophical and told me that there was a whole world waiting for me. I could have all of it. I could have a thousand more birthdays. He was just so vulnerable. He was not Killer Klaus anymore. He was just...Klaus. He inspired me to live. He, who had probably caused massacres and killed billions of people, took the time to make a shallow young blonde vampire understand that she is not worth dying. Why? I was really confused. And it did **not** help my thoughts that he had left a beautiful diamond bracelet for me, which I found when I woke up the next morning. Was he trying to buy me or were there real feelings behind it? And so it was like this that Niklaus Mikealson left me in a mess the first time I saw him._

* * *

He turned to the next page...

_Today, my Daddy died. I just cannot tell how much it hurt for me to let go. He might have left me and my mom, but he was still my dad. What hurt me the most was that he had a choice. He could have chosen me over his beliefs, but he didn't. He told me that parents weren't supposed to outlive their children. No, I didn't want to outlive him; I wanted to **live** **with** him. He told me that this was life. This is what it meant to be human. But that was exactly the point. He had to be a vampire. He shouldn't have to care what it meant to be human. And hadn't Klaus talked about music art and beauty in the world? We could have seen it all together. I just cannot understand how he can hate who I am so much! I begged him to stay, but he didn't. I lost my Daddy tonight. But all that I can think about is Klaus._

_His father had made it his life's mission to kill him and his siblings. And Elena had told me that even when they were human, Mikeal hadn't been such a great father. And Ester would never stop her husband's abuse on her son. Is this what Klaus felt like? I this how he had felt for the last 1000 years spent running away from Mikeal? I wonder how he had borne all of Mikeal's abuse when it was no fault of his. It wasn't his fault that his mother was a slut and had had an affair, the result of which had been him. I mean, what was his fault? Being born? I mean, what was he supposed to do? Strangle himself in his mother's womb? No wonder Klaus has such trust problems. His parents hadn't exactly been The Parents of the Year! They **seriously **needed some parenting classes!_

_And though I wouldn't admit it to anyone, I also would have ripped out that bitch Ester's heart if I had been in Klaus's place. I mean, hadn't she already caused enough problems in his life? Firstly, she had had an affair; secondly, she had given birth to him. Thirdly, she had not stopped Mikeal from abusing and insulting him in every stage of his life; fourthly, she had turned them to vampires against their will, and believe me when I say I know how it feels to be turned against your will. Katherine made sure of that. And fifthly, she restrained Klaus's werewolf gene with a spell. She restrained a part of who he really was. She left him incomplete..._

_I know that he would exactly know how I feel right now and I think that he would know exactly what to say to help me right now. I just want to go and break down in the shelter of his arms. But he is our enemy, so I can't. So I am just gonna shut up now and stop writing about these ridiculous feelings._

* * *

He turned to the next page. This young vampire was very observant. She understood him and yet did not judge him for his action, but rather sympathised him...

_Today, Elena told me that Ester was alive and so were the rest of the siblings. My only thought when Elena was blabbering about Ester's invitation was 'Klaus must be heartbroken to find that the bitch who ruined his life was still alive. I wonder if he is okay.' And then, the so-ever-romantic Klaus left me absolutely gorgeous gown on my doorstep. I mean, what was I supposed to do? He __was_ is my **enemy** for God's sake!

Klaus noted how 'was' was changed to 'is'. Was she confused as to seeing him as the enemy?

* * *

_And at the ball today, it felt **magical **dancing with him. I felt safe in his arms. And **safety** was one feeling which I hadn't felt in a really long time. The only person whom I had ever felt safe with was Stefan. He was my best friend and always knew what to say to make me feel better. He was the one who had guided me into my vampire life. And now, thanks to Klaus, he was a ripper. When Klaus questioned me about my dad, I immediately stopped him. He was the last person with whom I wanted to discuss this topic with. If I did, I would probably break down in his arms and Caroline Forbes does not 'break down'. She is a strong woman._

_And later, he found me with the horses. He told me that he fancied me. I did not believe him. I mean, he is a thousand years old! He could have **any **other woman. Why would he settle for me? It did not make sense. He told me that Mikeal had killed his favourite horse to threaten him. Ugh! Mikeal **seriously **needed to see a psychiatrist. But again, when Klaus became vulnerable and showed some feelings, I blew him off. I **really** could not picture him as a psychotic killer enemy when I saw him like this. So, I had to get away._

_It was the same story afterwards too. He showed me some of his paintings; showed me a side of him that people never saw, and I blew him off again. Because he was seriously getting under my skin and I had to stop before things went out of control. And it scared me. It scared me to see him vulnerable. I doubt I'll ever be able to see him as a psychotic killer again. All that is see is a lonely, insecure man with trust issues who is in need of love and comfort._

_ He offered to show me the world and I was **seriously** tempted. So I just changed the topic to Tyler and his hybrids. When I was accused him, it tore me to see the hurt in his eyes, but I just continued blabbering. When I was saying "I get it. Your father didn't love you so you assume that no one else will either." ,what I was really thinking was 'Low blow, Caroline. Low blow.' So I just tore the bracelet off my wrist and threw it at him. He was really hurt. I could see it on his face. I just walked out and cried all the way home. How could I play with someone's feelings like this? I was a _monster_! _

_And when I reached home to find his drawing, I was feeling so guilty that I wanted to torture myself with stakes. I had practically turned his every move down, been insensitive to his feelings, thrown his gift in his face, insulted him and hurt him and all that he could do was **thank me**? Oh God! Psychotic Klaus, I could handle. But not this side of him which makes me feel something._

* * *

Klaus was stunned. He turned the page and continued reading...

_Next time I saw him, I was his distraction. When he was daring me to get to know him and when he wanted to talk about me, my hopes, my dreams and my expectations in life, Rick and Stefan were trying to dagger his brother. How could I do this? I felt so guilty when he suddenly got up and looked at me with those accusing eyes before flashing away. Oh God! Could I get any more evil?_

* * *

_Tyler came back today. I was supposed to be happy, but I don't know why all I could think about was how Klaus would react to it._

* * *

_Tonight was the 20's dance. As I was dancing with Tyler, he came. He danced with me and tried to make conversation about how girls used to dance till they drop, but obviously, I just had to blow him off. When he told me that he was leaving town, I was literally stunned for a moment. He told me that one day I would turn up on his door and let him show me the world. I was seriously pissed. Turn up on his **door**? Did I look like a homeless stray or a lost puppy? Did he really think I was so desperate? I also had something known as self-respect. I would **never **end up on my arch-enemy's doorstep and beg him to show me the world? Huh! Like **that **would ever happen!_

_But his next few words left me stunned. He told me that a small-town boy and a small-town life wouldn't be enough for me. He was right. Though no one knew about it, I had always aspired to live in England, with a mansion with huge grounds around it and with my own happy family. But obviously, now that I was a vampire, I would **have **no family. He quickly left after that. And while we were stuck in the gymnasium due to Ester's spell, Tyler was **so **jealous! I assured him that he didn't have to be jealous, but I wasn't so sure myself._

* * *

_Today, Alaric vamp-napped me and decided to torture me until Elena had the guts to kill me. Elena risked her life and saved me. As I was running out, Klaus pulled me from behind. I did not know it was him. I was so scared. It was the second time I had been tortured after my Daddy. He reassured me that it was okay and that I was safe. Surprisingly, I felt that he meant it. And I knew it. I knew that I was safe. He told me to go home immediately and stay inside. I did as he was told and waited the whole day for news about him, but before I left, I muttered a 'Thank You'. I could see there was something like regret in his eyes before he flashed away._

_After what felt like an eternity, Tyler called and told me that Klaus was finally out of their lives and that Bonnie had desiccated him. It felt like someone had punched me in my gut. It was like someone had punched a hole through my heart. I felt like someone had suddenly thrust the weight of the sky on shoulders. Funny...I thought that I was supposed to feel light and happy, not heavy and sad. Tyler told me that he had found Klaus was collecting Elena's blood because he was leaving town. So was that why I had seen regret in his eyes? Because he regretted to leave town...or leave me? I just don't know. I am currently feeling very hollow, like a part of my soul had disappeared with his death. Why did I feel like this?_

_Tyler had called everyone over to Elena's house to celebrate. I couldn't let anyone know how I felt. I couldn't say no because this was what we had dreamed of for a long time and people expected me to be happy. Just when we were about to drink our toast, Tyler said, 'Hang on. Do you guys hear that?' I looked around, hoping that it was him. That he had somehow survived. My heart sank when Tyler said, "**That **is the sound of a Klaus-free life."Sometimes, life and people can be so cruel. I just hid my disappointment and clinked my glass with the rest of them as Elena told, "To a Klaus-free life. And to all of you- my family." We all cheered and drank._

* * *

_Today, in the morning, I had thought I had lost Tyler. But when I saw him coming to rescue me from The Council, I was just so happy that he was alive. As we got out, I called my mum and told her that I was in some van in the middle of nowhere and assured her that I had managed to escape. As soon as I cut the call, I put my mobile into my pocket and slammed Tyler into a tree and started kissing him. He was saying something, but I couldn't really focus on it. Wait. What did he just call me? "Wait. Did you just call me love?" I asked. "Did I love?" he asked._

_Realization dawned upon my silly blonde brain. Why none of us were dead. Why Tyler wasn't dead. No, not Tyler, Klaus. "Oh my god! You are Klaus! You are disgusting." _

_"And you are a glorious kisser." Seriously, is that the best he can do? After that, after a long process, Tyler was back in his body._

* * *

Klaus turned, the page, his hand now slightly unstable. This blonde had understood him so well. In fact, **too **well...

_Next time I saw Klaus, I was a distraction. I had to distract him when Stefan tries to get to Elena. After I got the message that Elena had escaped, I told Klaus the truth. He was mad at me. But he gave up one of his hybrids in exchange of a date with me! Seriously! This man really has to rearrange his priorities! He gave up one of his hybrids for just a single date with me. Was he out of his mind! He couldn't make any more hybrids! He is a really confusing man._

* * *

_Today was my date with Klaus at the pageant. He was just so perfect today. I couldn't help but admit it to him. Today, he made me laugh. I had never laughed like this since I had become a vampire. I felt safe with him, important, like I mattered to someone. He had even made some time to go and steal my Miss Mystic Application! He wanted to get to know me, he said. But I never thought he was serious! I thought he was just fooling around until someone better came along. But now, I feel myself around him. I feel valued and cared for. I feel special..._

* * *

Klaus turned the page, now his hands visibly shaking...

_Today, I officially declare that Klaus is a psychotic bastard! Oh my god! He killed Carol Lockwood... How could he? Was the man I saw and felt something for fake? I just don't know what to feel..._

* * *

_Today, I was kidnapped by Kol. He gave Klaus a choice of hurting me or hurting himself. He hurt himself! I couldn't believe my eyes and before I could stop myself, I was screaming at Kol to stop hurting him. I don't know why, but after being ignored and being the background scenery in the Save-Elena plans, the fact that someone didn't want me to get hurt was a very big thing for me. I saw my chance and quickly talked our way out of it, just wanting to get that noble magnificent man in front of me away from danger. I did, and then, I found out that Stefan was very ill...Very very ill... I am now going to check on him..._

* * *

Klaus found a slip in the last page. It was titled-

'This is the list of my hope, my dreams and the things I want in life.

-Written upon the insistence of Klaus Mikealson'

He grabbed the slip and thrust it into his pocket as he heard Caroline come out of the shower. He put the diary and the diary into the bag and thrust it into the drawer and closed it just as Caroline came out. "Klaus are you all right?" she asked warily. He was visibly shaking.

"Yes." He rasped. He just collected his clothes and towel and headed into the bathroom. Just before entering it, he turned back and asked Caroline, "Do you really believe I can change Caroline? After all the things I have done?" Without waiting for an answer, he strode into the shower and closed the door behind him.

* * *

As he came down the stairs, he smelled eggs. He came down to see that the floor was clean and Caroline was setting out muffins and toast for everyone. He went and sat in an armchair. She went to sit next to Tyler. Tyler squirmed. Caroline looked at him, surprised. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. Tyler just looked away. "Tyler?" she put a hand on his arm. He jerked his arm away. "Tyler?" she got up, now worried.

Damon rolled his eyes. "It is already late. Can we please quit the drama and continue onto Jeremy's mark?" Caroline shot a glare at him and snapped, "We have always put up with Elena's Salvatore-triangle drama with no complaints, so I suggest you do the same or get out of my house. I think you can put up with **my **drama for once." Damon had no answer for that. He knew it was true so he just leaned back and settled down.

Caroline turned back to Tyler. "Tyler, what's wrong?" she asked, worried now. Tyler got up and gripped her arms in a vice-like grip and shook her. Caroline winced. Klaus growled and flashed to Tyler, a hand on Tyler's arm, threatening. "That's enough, mate."

Tyler snarled, "You just stay out of this. This is none of your business. Oh wait. It **is** your business. You are the one who stole her from me. She is **mine**."

"Tyler, what are you talking about?" Caroline asked, confused.

"What am I talking about?" he growled. "WHAT AM I TALIKNG ABOUT?" he yelled. This time, Klaus was not the only one who had a restraining arm on Tyler. Elijah appeared on Tyler's other side. "That is no way to treat a lady. Let her go." He said in an eerily calm voice.

Tyler sneered. "So now she has you also twirled around her finger, does she?" Elijah just stared back, not even bothering to answer. "Nice catch, Caroline. With two Originals on either of your arms, you have nothing to be afraid of. Very clever. You said you _hated_ them. Now what? You start caring for them? Since when did you start **_caring _**for them? And to top it all, you get **_intimate _**with him in front of my eyes! You are **_pathetic_**!" He yelled in Caroline's face. "Tyler what are you talking about?" she whispered.

"You **_blood shared_** with him Caroline. BLOOD SHARED! You don't even trust **_me _**enough to let me drink from you! And you let Klaus? Did you know that they blood-shared only with the people they slept with? Oh wait, I forgot you have already **_done that_**! And what about the state I found you a few minutes ago? He had his hands all over you." he said, his voice rising to a shout.

"NOW who's being pathetic?" she screamed back, feeling that she had tolerated enough of his accusations. "We were just having fun! It's not like I planned it, okay? It just happened! And just so you know, **_I don't HATE them_**! I **_never _**said I hate them, because like you, I DO NOT LET MY PRIDE STAND IN THE WAY OF MY JUDGEMENT! And **_how _**can I blood share with you when you are a **_HYBRID! _**Your bite can **_KILL_** me! **_And INTIMATE? Intimate MY FOOT!_**" she screeched and pushed him away. "He was _dying_! He needed blood. So I just bloody gave mine to him because I was the only one vervain free! And did you forget that if he dies so do we all!And **_he_** gave me his blood to fucking save me from dying!" she screamed. "And just so you know, I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIM!" She paused to take a breath.

Tyler snorted. "I am not an idiot Caroline. Kol compelled you and you said you slept with him." Caroline sneered, "Well Mr. I-am-not-an-idiot, _reconsider_. I did not tell I slept with him I just told him that Klaus woke up in my bed without any clothes on. That's all.**_ He _**just **_assumed _**that I slept with him."

Tyler spluttered, "But...but he **_compelled _**you."

Caroline snarled . "Yes idiot, but he didn't compel me to answer him! I just avoided his question. I didn't **_resist_** his compulsion, I just **_avoided _**it. Anyone with a brain can do that. And yes Damon, I do have one and I use it occasionally, not that anyone would notice. I saved your sorry butts yesterday so quit complaining and just appreciate my efforts a little. And just to make it clear, I did not sleep with Klaus." Saying so, she went and plopped herself on the sofa, her arms crossed.

There was a stunned silence. Elijah and Klaus moved to sit on the either side of Elijah was shocked. In all his years, he had never encountered such a situation in his existence in which someone had **_avoided _**compulsion. "Can you please explain Caroline? I am sure we would all like to hear what really happened." He said, his voice lined with curiosity.

Caroline turned to look at Elijah. "People have been throwing enough accusations at me Elijah. I don't want to deal with anything else right now." Elijah leaned forward, his eyes smouldering. "Please Caroline? For me?" Caroline stubbornly shook her head.

"Love, I think you should tell them. Or they'll just make assumptions about your character and loyalty." Klaus forward leaned and whispered to Caroline.

Caroline nodded. She took a deep breath and started her story.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked it. Please review. And check out my new story-Mean But Mine! I have a feeling that is is the best out of all my Fanfics! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! Love you guys. Please review. And PLEASE give suggestions for Caroline's list of hopes and dreams...I am giving you people a choice as to how the story will continue. Don't forget to let me know. Lov you guyz.**_


	10. A Weekend With Klaus

_**Okay guys, first of all, I am SO sorry for not updating! I wanted to update everything at one. To make my long absence tolerable, I have decided to write recaps to all the chapters!**_

* * *

**_Thank you to all the reviewers - gallowayl062, Guest, helimoen, Guest, HotHybridSex, justine and limavaa_**

* * *

**_RECAP:_** _The Mystic Falls gang along with Elijah comes home to witness a very messy food fight between Klaus, Rebekah and Caroline. Klaus reads Caroline's diary which she had maintained especially for her feelings for him. Then, a fight occurs between Caroline and Tyler when Klaus persuades her to tell them the truth..._

* * *

Around one month ago just before Caroline met Elijah...

_To say that Caroline was pissed off was the understatement of the year. She had had a very bad day. She had woken up to Fiona, a girl in her cheer-leading squad calling her about some problem about some fire in the gym and all their cheering banners being burnt. And so, she being the captain of the squad had to go buy fabric for the banners. And right there went her 'relaxing day' down the drain. _

_And so, she had spent the rest of the day scouring all the stores in Mystic Falls and at the end of her shopping spree, she was left wondering why there was not a **single **maroon fabric that matched the squad's cheer-leading outfit's colour. She sighed as she went down and plopped herself in front of one of the tables in front of The Grill and threw her head in her hands in exasperation. She was exhausted. She had spent the whole day looking for the fabric. What a way to spend a day. She had decided to give up and head for the Grill just an hour or so before sunset._

_Matt came upto her, "Hey Caroline," he said. "What's up? You look pissed." Caroline took her head out of her hands to look at Matt and frowned at him. "That is the understatement of the **century**!" she exclaimed. "I thought that **one** day; just one day, I would have a day for myself without any supernatural drama and guess what? I got my wish! There has not even been a **peek** of supernatural drama throughout the day, but I had my **whole day** ruined and wasted because of some stupid person who was stupid enough to start a fire in the cheer-leading changing lockers. I mean, who would go in there? And because of that, **all **the banners were burnt and I have to find fabric that matches the colour of our outfits and guess what? There is not a single piece of fabric –hell; there is not even a single **thread **of fabric in this bloody damn godforsaken town that matches with the colour of our outfits."_

_"Ooh..." he grinned. "Godforsaken? That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" He slid into the chair opposite to her. "No. Not at all." she mumbled. "God has obviously forsaken this town if Klaus is still here."_

_Matt grimaced. "Gotta agree to with you on **that**." His face suddenly turned serious as his eye caught something behind Caroline. "What?" she asked and twisted in her seat to look at what had Matt so wound up. She groaned and threw her head back in her hands as a familiar voice came floating down to them. "Well love, did I hear my name mentioned by you?"_

_"Speak of the devil..." she mumbled into her hands before calling out more loudly. "Go away."_

_"Now why would I do that when I would rather spend time with you." he grinned and slid into the seat next to her. Caroline groaned. She ignored him and just turned to Matt and asked, "Matt, when does your shift get over?" Matt squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable of the hybrid sitting across him. He answered, "Actually, Caroline. It's almost over. I just have to clean up and then I'll just be heading off."_

_Caroline grinned, completely ignoring the hybrid who was getting very annoyed; and said, "Perfect. I need to get out of town to shop. You can come with me." Matt grimaced, "Sorry Care, I have go over to the Lockwoods. Mrs. Lockwood wants me to run some errands for her. "_

_Caroline's face fell. "Oh! Okay. That's fine."_

_Klaus grinned. It was perfect. He turned to Matt with a cold look on his face and said, "Now, mate, don't you have to get back to your work? Don't want to lose our job due to tardiness now, do we?" _

_Caroline just smiled and said, "It's okay Matt. I can always compel your boss." Before Matt could respond, Klaus just gave back a snarky reply of his own. "But I'm sure that Matt here will want go and run those adorable little errands for Carol. Don't you Matt? Now run along."_

_ Matt nodded with a cold look of his own and got up to go into the Grill. Caroline shot him a glare. "Why do you always have to poke your nose in business that is not yours? And who the hell are you to stop Matt from speaking to me?" Klaus held up his hands in front of him in submission. "Sorry, love. I was just reminding him of the little duties he has to run."_

_Caroline just huffed and got up and walked away from the annoying hybrid. As always, he annoyingly followed her and caught her arm. She turned to face him, an annoyed expression on her face, "Seriously? Take a hint."_

_He smirked. "Atleast hear me out love." Caroline just glared back and then stuck her chin up. "Okay, but you've got only thirty seconds before I flee from here." Klaus grinned, "Okay love. So here is the thing – I heard that you wanted to get out of town and to be honest, so do I. This awful small town life is boring me. And since you want fabrics, I was wondering if a particular store named 'G-Street Fabrics' could tempt you into sharing a car drive with me."_

_Caroline bit her lip. G-Street Fabrics? She was **seriously **tempted. That shop practically had fabrics in all the colours possible. Bonnie had gone there a few years back before all this supernatural drama had started and had returned with armfuls of fabrics in all the possible colours. Caroline was sure she would get her colour fabric there. But was it worth tolerating a car drive with Klaus? A definite yes. She **could **go, but then she **shouldn't **go. He was **Klaus** – a hybrid who caused massacres and destroyed her friends' life. He was many things, but definitely not a shopping partner. "No thank you. I can drive by myself." But she did not mention that she had walked her way through the town looking for fabric and that she actually didn't have her car with her._

_Klaus smirked. "Sure love. But I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that. You see, I care for the environment. I am heading that way and if you also are going that way, then why drive two cars? Waste of fuel, I say."_

_Caroline glared at him, "Yeah, like you care about 'saving the environment'. Stop following me. I have shopping to do. And I am **not **_doing it with you and there is no way in hell that I'll get into your car._"_

_Klaus smirked, "Of course, love. But I'm sure you won't mind if **I **get into **your **car." Caroline just stared at him, her eye wide, incredulous. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Okay fine." she snapped. "Whatever. But we'll have to go in your car because unfortunately, I haven't brought mine."_

_Klaus smiled, "Of course _love._" They walked upto his car and he opened the door to the passenger seat for her. She rolled her eyes and slid inside, allowing him to close her door and get into the driver's seat next to her._

* * *

_As they drove away, Caroline's gaze fell on the speedometer. She shot up in her seat."Holy Shit!" she cried out. "Slow down! Slow DOWN!"_

_Klaus looked at her, "What's wrong, love?" Caroline looked at him as if he was mad. "What is wrong? WHAT IS WRONG?" she screeched. "You are going above 200 miles per hour you IDIOT! That's whats wrong! "_

_"Relax Caroline." he grinned. "This car was **built** for this. Do you recognize this logo, love?" Caroline nodded. "An Aston Martin." she whispered._

_He grinned, "This is of the model One-77. So don't worry. This beauty here won't give out or anything. **This** is a perfectly reliable car."_

_She just nodded wordlessly and just sat back, her heart still thundering. Klaus smiled hearing it. "You need to enjoy this feeling love. You are a vampire. Learn to appreciate powerful things. And as for this car, you should see the ones I've got back at England. This is nothing compared to those."_

_"Yeah, right. You obviously have the best. No need to brag." she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. He raised an eyebrow, " I'm not bragging, love. I wouldn't brag to you. And as for what you said, you **are **right Caroline. I only have the best. I only **want **the best."_

_Caroline cleared her throat and looked away. She **so **did not want to have this talk with him. "How much longer?" she asked him, determined to change the topic. "Just a couple minutes more." he answered._

_Caroline raised an eyebrow, "At the maniacal speed of yours, I'm surprised it has taken this long." He smiled, just like he had the other day at the ball when he had offered her to show the world. They drove in silence for the rest of the journey._

* * *

_They both came out of the shop, their arms full of bags filled with fabrics. Caroline giggled as she dumped the bags in the back seat. "What is it, love?" Klaus asked._

_Caroline just giggled and pointed towards a fat policeman standing in front of his bike outside a coffee shop across the road. "Look, there's a policeman!" Klaus smirked, "Yes, so? I thought that after having a Sheriff for a mother, you would be quite over your fascination for policemen."_

_Caroline skipped over to his side of the car, giggling and whispered into his ear from behind him, "I've always wanted to steal a policeman's baton."_

_"What?" he turned back to look at her. "Are you serious?" Caroline nodded, giggling. Klaus shook his head. She looked like a kid who was about to take a VIP trip in Disneyland. "No, love. You are a vampire. Behave like one."_

_Caroline pouted, "But you were the one who told me that you would tell me all about being the bad guy. At the Mystic Falls pageant. Remember?" _

_"Now you can teach me how to be the bad guy." she said, her expression getting excited. "How? By stealing a policeman's baton?" he asked, incredulous. "That's not **bad** Caroline."_

_"It isn't?" she asked him, confused. Klaus shook his head. "No. That's not bad, that's **childish**. You want to be bad? You have to be bad by killing people or manipulating them. There is a rush of adrenaline in that. It's exciting."_

_"But this is exciting too." she argued. "Very exciting. Especially when I'm not going to use my vampire powers." Without waiting for an answer, she skipped across the road, tip-toeing from behind the policeman._

_"Wait, what?" Klaus asked, not sure if he heard her properly. She was not going to use her vampire speed? Then how the hell was she going to get away from that man? He was not going to invite her to steal his baton!_

_He ran behind her. "Caroline!" he hissed. "What are you doing? You'll get caught!" She turned back to smirk at him. "Finally caught on, have you?" she smirked. "It took you long enough. That's what I meant by exciting. Now, how fast can you run?"_

_He raised an eyebrow at this question. Caroline stamped her foot, frustrated. "Not using your supernatural powers!" she exclaimed impatiently. "Like run as Niklaus. Not as Klaus. No wait; you **are** Niklaus and Klaus... Urghh! What am I saying?" Klaus just stood there, stunned at the way his name rolled off her tongue as she continued rambling. This was the first time she had called him by his full name; Niklaus. _

_"I can run really fast, love." he smirked at her, quickly recovering from his shock._

_Caroline grinned. "We'll see. And remember, no using your supernatural powers." she warned him. Klaus just grinned confidently. "Just wait and watch. You go distract the policeman while I ease out the baton out of his pouch." She frowned and shook her head stubbornly. "No. I'm **sick **of being the distraction. **You **go talk to him while **I **steal the baton."_

_Saying so, she walked upto the policeman casually and as soon as he turned his back on her to talk to Klaus, who seemed to be asking him some address, she crouched behind him and slowly pulled the baton out of its pouch._

_It nearly worked. Just as Caroline eased it out of the pouch, the policeman reached for his baton, probably out of habit and as his hand groped at empty air he whirled around to find Caroline with his baton in her hand._

_Caroline took off, giggling and squealing with delight as the policeman called after her, "Hey! Miss! Hey! You there, give me my baton back!" he shouted at the running Caroline. She suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked back, her hand stretched out behind her. Klaus grinned and took off, running past the surprised policeman who was shouting, "Stop in the name of Law!"_

_Klaus flashed a grin at the stunned policeman as he ran past him. He took Caroline's outstretched hand and they both ran, laughing at the policeman who was running behind them. Caroline held the baton in one hand and clutched Klaus's hand in another._

_Their eyes widened as the policeman blew his whistle, calling for back-up and two not-so-fat policemen started chasing them._

_As Klaus and Caroline rounded a corner, Klaus quickly pulled Caroline into a narrow side-alley. She leaned against his chest and hid her face in his shoulder as the two young policemen ran past them shouting "Stop in the name of Law."_

_At this, both Klaus and Caroline burst out laughing. Who were they chasing? Who was running in the first place? **They **both had already stopped. Though not in the name of Law! They both held onto each other, laughing hard._

_They both were laughing as Caroline, with tears of laughter in her eyes asked, "Now, wasn't that exciting?"_

_"Yes. It was." Klaus replied in a husky voice, all signs of laughter disappearing from his voice. Caroline was suddenly super aware of her body pushed against his, of her free hand that was against his firm chest and her other hand had gone under Klaus's arm and was holding onto his shoulder from behind, bringing them close. His hands that were circled around her waist, was also pinning them together._

_Caroline's grin disappeared. They both gazed into each other eyes until Klaus broke the silence. "Caroline..." he whispered, and she went weak in the knees as her name rolled off his tongue. God! Why did her name have to sound so arousing from his tongue? Her breath quickened and came out in gasps as he slowly lowered his lips to hers._

_She closed her eyes, waiting for him to close the gap. God! She knew this was wrong, but why did it have to feel so right? She had been fighting herself for **so **long when it came to him. Today, finally, she threw caution to the wind and decided to 'let the chips fall where they may' as Damon put it._

_A shiver ran down spine as she felt his lips touch hers lightly. She was about to press her lips to his and seal the kiss, when a loud voice drifted to them, making them jump apart._

_"Stop in the name of Law!" the fat policeman rasped and paused to catch his breath. "Give me my baton back." With that, he stumbled forward, trying to catch up with the two policemen._

_Caroline tip-toed to the end of the alley and peeped around the corner and sighed in relief to find the policeman gone, but her heart was still racing due to her actions just a few seconds ago. "They're gone." she whispered. "Come on."_

_Without turning back to look at him, she started walking towards his car. She was too muddled to face him now. Even a little scared, actually. Klaus wordlessly followed her. He had a sudden urge to rip that policeman's heart out of his chest after compelling him to stab himself with a knife continuously. Caroline was getting into the car when suddenly, much to Klaus's surprise, she went towards the policeman's bike that was parked across the street from their car._

_She put the baton inside a bag which was hung on the bike and pulled out a bill of 100 dollars from her purse and put it next to the baton. She then wordlessly walked upto Klaus's car and got into the shotgun seat, rolled down the window and gazed outside it. Klaus looked at her, a small smile dancing on his lips. This vampire certainly never ceased to surprise him. He got into the car himself and started the ignition, making the car purr back to life._

* * *

_She smiled as Klaus drove off, after dropping her to her house after their shopping trip. Surprisingly, it had been a pleasant trip. Klaus had helped her find and pay for the fabrics. And after the 'incident', Caroline had stuck her head out of the window during the ride back home, enjoying the cool breeze and giggling as the wind tickled her, very successfully avoiding conversation about the nearly-kiss. What she didn't know about was the secret satisfied smiles that Klaus was giving her when she was giggling at the ticklish wind._

* * *

_She decided to drop the bags off to Fiona's house as she was planning not to go to school tomorrow. This whole day had gone down the drain and she was determined to dedicate a day to spend it on herself._

_She went to Fiona's house to find that Fiona was out with her friends. Fiona's mother answered the door and took the bags containing the fabrics and promised to give it to Fiona as soon as she got back._

_Caroline smiled to herself as she walked away. She wished her mom was home like that sometimes. But Sheriff Forbes was hardly home, which gave her daughter no opportunity to spend time with her. Caroline's phone buzzed. She saw that it was a message from Tyler._

Hey Babe. What's up? Haven't seen you from morning. Just checking to see if you were okay. I love you.

_Caroline smiled. She wandered into the alley where the Grill's back-door was. She smiled as she typed her reply._

Sorry. I have been shopping. Don't worry, I'm fine. I love you too.

_She hit send and jumped as a low voice whispered behind her, "You should be careful, love. Anyone can sneak up behind you." She turned around to find Klaus standing behind her. She frowned._

_"No one feels the need to sneak up behind me except you." she hissed. "So I don't think I need any warning thank you very much." Klaus smirked. "But I've come to warn you Caroline."_

_Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Warn me against what? You? Well then, don't bother. I warned myself against you a really **long **time back." She frowned. Klaus still had that idiotic smirk on his face._

_"Tonight is a full moon, love." he replied. "Just came to warn you of some animals that might be wandering around. Oh, like wolves for example."_

_Now she was seriously pissed. What did he think of himself? She **so **did not need his sarcasm. "Oh yeah?" she sneered. "Don't bother. There are no wolves left in this town thanks to you!" she hissed, referring to the part he had played in Tyler's transformation into a hybrid._

_Klaus mockingly pretended to think. "You know love." he said, turning to look at her. "I don't hear anyone else complaining about his transformation. Not even Tyler himself. Then why are **you **so worried about the fact that he is not just a werewolf. Anyway, I have warned you and that's what I came here to do, not to talk about your boyfriend."_

_Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, consider me warned. What? Have you smuggled a pack of werewolves into town that we are not aware of or something? If not, then you and Tyler are the only wolves in town and you both are hybrids. So you don't have to shift unless you want to and none of you want to..." A dark smile appeared on Klaus's face._

_"Wait. Do you **want **to?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face. Klaus just turned and walked away, the smile still on his face._

_"Klaus? Hey! You haven't answered me! Hey!" Caroline yelled after him. She sighed to herself as he disappeared from view. Guess she had to go and 'secure' herself in her house. She didn't know whether Klaus was bluffing about a 'werewolf spree' at night._

* * *

At night...

_Caroline huffed. It was nearly midnight and there was **no **sign of any sort of animal. There was not even a **sniff **of a wolf. Klaus must have played her. Surely he wouldn't want to transform and break every bone in his body!_

_She had spent the whole night inside the house, while she could have been enjoying a drink at the Grill. Suddenly, she heard a something moving outside moving outside her window. She went to it and peeped through her curtains, squinting and trying to see what it was. Klaus's warning made her more jumpy._

_She saw a pair of bats flying around and let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a large golden thing jumped at the window from god knows where and slammed itself against the window, making Caroline let out a scream and scramble away from the window, only to find herself fall to the floor hardly. She rubbed her sore head and scrambled away from the window._

_Seconds passed and everything was quiet. She slowly moved towards the window when that thing again slammed against the windows and made it rattle._

_Caroline jumped. What was it? Her bedroom was not in the ground floor; it was in the first storey of her house and so, it couldn't be any animal! Immediately, Klaus's warning about the werewolves came to her mind. Could it be a werewolf? No, Caroline decided. As far as she knew, even werewolves couldn't jump against a building and reach a first floor window!_

_She slowly crept upto the window and looked out of it. There, just beneath her window stood a large golden wolf. Caroline inhaled sharply. She had always thought that wolves were dogs with skinny legs which were placed in an awkward position. They always looked like the legs of a leper – twisted or something like that. She had even seen Tyler transform and personally – she didn't find him much fascinating either. She felt he was just another normal wolf with disgusting legs._

_But **this **wolf – this wolf was **nothing **like the skinny creatures on Animal Planet. It was beautiful. It fur seemed to glow with power and beauty. And coming to its legs, firstly, Caroline was not disgusted and secondly, it was **nothing **like a leper's legs. The wolf was just beautiful. Perfect._

_She remembered telling the same thing to Klaus in the pageant – 'You're perfect.' Was this wolf him? She slowly opened her window. "Klaus?" she asked the wolf tentatively. The wolf barked once._

_"Is that you?" she asked. The wolf barked again. "O-kay. This is creepy. If it is a yes, you bark once. If it is a no, you bark twice. Okay?" The wolf barked once. What was she doing? She was talking to a wolf – a **werewolf **who could kill her easily for God's sake! She really must be going mad!_

_"Um...okay. What are you doing here?" The wolf tilted his head._

_"Oh sorry. That wasn't a yes or no question." But the wolf had already jumped. It jumped and its front paws hung onto her window ledge. A second later, it let go and fell back to the ground, perfectly landing on its paws._

_Caroline gasped. Only when the wolf was hanging onto her window ledge did she really comprehend the wolf's size. She had under-estimated the wolf's size. It was not like any other werewolf she had seen. When Tyler had transformed, he was the size of a large dog; but this, this wolf was nearly the size of a horse!_

_"You want to knock the house down?" she whispered. The wolf made a guttural sound and shook its head. It barked twice. Caroline smiled. So it did understand what she said. "You want to come inside?" she asked. The wolf barked once._

_Caroline grinned. "Okay. Wait until I open the windows." She knew this was a very bad and a very **mad **idea, but hey! She couldn't just leave the wolf out there in the forest! She herself didn't understand why she was doing this. She just was. She opened the windows as far as they could go and stepped back to let the wolf in._

_The wolf jumped and came in perfectly through her window. About half-way through, suddenly, it got... stuck. The wolf growled and wriggled trying to get itself free. Caroline burst out laughing. This situation was so funny – for her atleast. The wolf narrowed its eyes at her and growled, accusing._

_"What?" she exclaimed. "It's not like everyone has a mansion with large windows." The wolf growled and snapped its teeth. "Sorry." she said, and tried to maintain her straight face. The wolf wriggled a little and fell limp for a second, giving up. Then suddenly, it started thrashing around, growling and barking._

_Caroline burst out laughing, unable to contain her laughter. At this, the wolf started thrashing around even more. "Wait." she shouted over the din it was creating with all its barking and thrashing. It stopped and turned to look at her with its yellow eyes. "Stop." she giggled. "Please stop before you break my window and the wall surrounding it."_

_She slowly approached the wolf slowly, her hands held up on front of her, trying to reassure it that she meant no harm. "Now look, I am just going to help you. Don't bite me." The wolf barked once. She put her hands on either side of the wolf's head, just behind its ears and pulled it. She tugged at the wolf, but to no avail._

_"You really are stuck, aren't you?" she panted. The wolf gave her a look that could only mean – 'You think?' She giggled at that cute look and pulled hard one last time and finally the wolf came free and they both flew across the room and slammed into the floor hardly. The wolf was on top of Caroline. She tried to push it off her. "Get off!" she struggled, swatting its head. "You are heavy." The wolf slowly got to its feet and stepped away, accusation full in its eyes. "What?" she exclaimed. "I just **had **to tug you so hard. I couldn't have my mom coming home to find a huge overgrown wolf stuck in my window! It wasn't my fault! **You **fell on top of me and do you have any idea how heavy you are? I had to hit you to get you off me."_

_The wolf growled, narrowing its eyes. She let out a sigh. "Ok fine. Sorry. I'm sorry for hitting you. So why are you here?" The wolf lifted its shoulders and let them drop. A shrug. "You don't know? How can you not know?" It shrugged again._

_"Fine." Caroline huffed. "What do you want to do now, Klaus? I can call you Klaus, right?" He barked once. He went and lay down next to her bed, his head between his paws. She went and sat down next to him, leaning against the foot of her bed. A few minutes passed. Klaus sighed contentedly. Now atleast he could spend some time in her company without her taunting him and giving him some snarky reply to his every advance._

_"You know," Caroline said. "I've always wanted a dog." Without thinking, she reached out and ran her hand through his fur on his head. He yelped and started, surprised at her touch and looked at her, his eyes wide. "What?" she asked him, not realizing what she had just done. He just shook his head and relaxed next to her. She again ran her fingers through his fur and he hummed contentedly, enjoying her touch._

_Caroline tilted her head confused at the sound emanating from him and smiled when she realized that he was humming. "You know, your fur is quite long. Is it because of the length of your hair?"she asked. She frowned. "I didn't notice that your hair was so long." Klaus made a sound that could only be a laugh. He shook his head. "No?" she asked. "Okay."_

_"As I was saying," she continued. "I've always wanted a dog. A golden retriever to be exact. I've always wanted to play with a dog as a young girl." She put an arm around him and kissed his forehead. She couldn't help it. He was just so cute and his puppy eyes were just irresistible. Suddenly, she sat up straight. "You know what? Since you are staying in my room tonight, I think you can be of **some **entertainment to me." She got up and walked upto her spare closet and started searching for something._

_Klaus's eyes followed her warily, not sure of what she would do next. She came up flourishing a big beach ball. He tilted his head at her, not sure what she meant to do with it. She giggled. "Care to play ball with me?" Klaus's eyes widened. What?_

_She threw the ball and it bounced off his nose. He gave her a look which clearly meant 'Seriously? Are you kidding me?' She just picked the ball back up and threw it at him again. This time, it bounced off his head. She giggled. "Come on." she complained. "Don't be such a party pooper." Klaus shook his head firmly._

_She threw the ball at him again. This time, it came near his eyes and instinctively, he butted his nose forward and the ball bounced back to Caroline. "See." she said. "It's not so bad." He shook his head again. "Are you afraid you won't be able to win?" Caroline asked coyly. Klaus glared at her._

_Caroline laughed. "You don't scare me." The wolf's muzzle fell open, pulling back over his teeth. It would have been a frightening expression, except that his tongue lolled out the side in a wolfy grin. She threw the ball again and he bounced it back with his nose. They kept on playing; Klaus getting excited with each throw. They played until suddenly; Klaus got too excited and tried to catch the ball in his mouth, forgetting about his too-sharp teeth and the ball burst._

_Caroline frowned. "You burst my ball." A very excited Klaus git up and started chasing his tail. Caroline burst out laughing at the sight. Klaus flopped down on the floor, exhausted. Caroline giggled, "You are so cute." Klaus grinned. She realized what she had just told and stuttered, "I mean, not like cute, but cute as a wolf and not as you...I mean, I just wish I had a dog as cute as you."_

_Klaus rolled his eyes and got to his feet. He went to the side of her bed and jumped onto it. He turned around in the same place a few times and lay down with his head on her pillow. Caroline came upto him. "**What **are you doing?" she asked him. He just looked at her._

_"What are you doing in my bed?" she repeated the question. He rolled his eye and turned away from the edge – away from her. "Hey!" she walked around her bed to the other side. He just sighed with his eyes closed. She got onto the bed and tried to push him off. "God you are heavy." she panted as she unsuccessfully struggled to push him off her bed. "What do you eat?"_

_She finally gave up and flopped onto the bed beside him. "Are you seriously going to sleep in my bed?" she asked him. He pointedly eyed her duvet. "Oh!" she said, finally understanding what he meant. "Okay." When he transformed back into a man, he obviously wouldn't have his clothes on._

_She pulled her duvet and covered him with it, his head and forearms sticking out. "Does that mean you want to stay the night?" she asked him nervously. He rolled his eyes and jutted his head towards her window. Oh. If he couldn't get through her wide window properly, there were absolutely no chances of him making it through her doorway without rearranging its shape. Anyway, who knows how many people he would kill if he was let out. It was best if he stayed in her house._

_Caroline's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Klaus." she whispered. "Your eyes." He put up a paw and tried to touch his eyes. He looked at her as if to say 'What's wrong?' But she was too surprised. "Your eyes. They aren't yellow anymore. They're **your **eyes. They are blue." His eyes widened. What? That was not possible!_

_She got her hand mirror an held it in front of his face so that he could see his eyes. "Satisfied?" she asked him. He just sighed and his head back on her pillow. She put the hand-mirror away and slowly lay down on the other sde of the bad on top of the duvet._

_"Do you mind?" she asked him. "Wait. This is **my **bed. Why am I asking you? Agh! Forget it!" Klaus just rolled his eyes and settled in for the night, satisfied at the way his night had gone by. Caroline smiled and settled in bed herself. She switched off the bed-side lamp. "Good night Klaus." A low hum resonated through him. She smiled as that was the last thing she heard before she drifted asleep._

* * *

The next morning...

_Caroline woke up to an unfamiliar yet homely and comfortable smell. She just sighed contentedly with her eyes still closed, not wanting to get up. She felt something heavy draped across her waist. She opened her eyes to look into a sea of gold and brown. She looked around, horrified, and saw that Klaus was sleeping right next to her. Klaus was lying on his front with his head on her shoulder and thus, Caroline's face had been buried in his hair. He had an arm draped across her waist and Caroline was gripping that arm. In her sleep, she had put her other arm across his back. The duvet had risen until his knees and his bare legs were inter-twined with hers._

_Slowly, she pulled off her arm from his back and looked at him to see if he had awoken. He was still asleep. She smiled. His face was so innocent when he was sleeping. His face was relaxed and lips slightly parted as he slept. His tousled hair fell across his forehead. His wall behind which he hid his happiness, his feelings, his fear, all his emotions and even his love was down. He had hidden himself behind that wall and used it as a shield to protect himself from people who could make him feel._

_She pulled her head off the pillow and shifted slightly and slowly cradled his head and slowly laid it on the pillow where her head had been seconds ago. Good. Now she could almost sit up. She gripped his arm which was around her waist and gently put it next to his face on the pillow and sat up straight. She then slowly untangled her legs from his and got off the bed. I quickly tucked him up properly in the duvet and went to take a shower. He still hadn't awoken. Well, he had broken every bone in his body. He deserved rest._

_Suddenly, she had an idea. She picked up my phone and clicked several pictures of him sleeping. She clicked a photo from every angle and distance. She giggled as she put the phone away and went into the shower._

* * *

_By the time she had showered, he was awake. She came out in her bathrobe on and with her hair wet. He smiled at her. She grinned. "Good morning." she said brightly._

_"Good morning." he replied, a smile on his lips. "How are you today?" she asked him and went to sit in front of the mirror. She started brushing her wet hair. "I am fine thanks to you Caroline."_

_"So are you going to tell me why you came to my house or not?" she asked him. "I told you yesterday only love. I meant what I said. I don't know why. I just did." he replied. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Now get dressed quickly. There is a Mystic Falls Court meeting today. I have to go and organize everything."_

_"Sorry love. But as you see, I am lacking in the clothes department right now." Caroline put down the brush and got out the hair dryer, fixed its plug in the socket and started drying her hair. "I know." she said. "I've got some clothes. You can wear them."_

_"Do you mind if I shower?" he asked her. She shrugged. "Okay." she said. "The spare towels are in my closet. I'll close my eyes until you get them." She out the hair dryer down switched it off and brushed through her now perfectly dry hair. She then closed her eyes and covered it with her fingers for good measure until a voice came to her, "You can open your eyes now. I'm decent."_

_She turned around to find Klaus standing in front of her open closet with a towel wrapped around his waist. He sharply turned away from him. "You call **that** decent?" she hissed. She suddenly froze as a voice floated up to them, "Caroline? Are you awake, honey?" Shit. It was her mom. She was back from her night shift!_

_"Hide!" she hissed to Klaus. "Where?" he asked, looking around her tiny room. She flashed to switch off the lights before jumping into her bed and started ruffling her hair, "Anywhere!" she hissed._

_"Why are you ruffling your hair up?" he asked her. "My mom thinks I'm asleep. I am **never **awake at this time. I have to get back to bed." she replied, still messing her hair. "Here." he said. "Let me help." He walked over to her and skilfully ran his long fingers through her hair._

_"There." he said, pulling back. "You look like you have just gotten up. But won't she get suspicious if you are wearing your bathrobe?" Caroline shook her head. "She'll just switch on the light and check up on me. That's all. Now go and **hide**. I can't introduce you to my mom now!"_

_"Why not?" he asked her, frowning. "Because you're **you** and I just can't tell my mom that I spent the whole night in my room with a creature that could have killed me as easily as I could have killed a radish." He smirked, "Point made love. But where shall I hide?" Caroline's panic grew as she heard her mom's footsteps on the stairs._

_"Go into my closet!" she suddenly said._

_"What?" he asked her, stunned that she had even thought of asking him such a thing._

_"Just do it!" she hissed. "There's nothing frightening in there other than my 12-inch high heels." Saying that, she quickly fell back onto her bed and pulled the duvet upto her neck and curled into a tight ball as she usually did. Klaus sighed and went into her closet and just as the closet door closed, the room door opened and Liz Forbes came into her daughter's room and switched on the lights._

_Caroline breathed heavily just for the extra effect. Her mom came upto her stroked her head and softly kissed it. She headed to the door and switched off the lights before going out, closing the door behind her._

* * *

_Caroline shot up in her bed as soon as her mom closed the door. "Klaus?" she whispered into the darkness. A sudden dip next to her in her bed made her scream. A hand immediately closed over her mouth, stopping the sound. The bedside lamp was switched on and Caroline saw Klaus silting next to her on the bed, a hand clamped over her mouth._

_"You are not such a good actress Caroline." he grinned. "I don't understand how your mother believed your act." She frowned and pulled at this hand. He pulled back his hand gently, allowing her to speak, which he regretted immediately._

_"Seriously?" she hissed. "Stop sneaking on me like that. God! You are such a git. First of all, my acting skills are none of your concern and secondly, are you questioning my mother's abilities as a Sheriff? And how dare you piss me off when I'm already super pissed off because I had to mess my hair after beautifully doing it. And then you are sitting here, in my bed, practically naked and you dare try to stop me from screaming in **my **house which, by the way I was screaming because **you **scared me by sneaking up on me..." Caroline was again restrained by Klaus's hand on her mouth._

_"Stop shouting love." he whispered silkily into her ear. "Your mother may come up to check on you. If my hearing is reliable, she has just got into bed. You wouldn't want to wake her up, now, would you?" Caroline glared at him. "Now I am going to take my hand off your mouth. Don't . Scream." Caroline glared at him, but nodded. He slowly removed his hand from of her mouth. She let out a breath._

_"You are so lucky I did not bite you." she whispered, glaring at him. He just grinned and stood up. He grabbed another towel from her closet and went into her bathroom. Just before he closed the door, he peeped from the crack and called out. "I don't think you could have bitten me love." With that, he closed the door, leaving a very annoyed Caroline in the room._

* * *

_When Klaus came out of the shower, a towel firmly wrapped around his waist, fresh clothes were laid out for him on the bed and Caroline, now dressed in a red sundress was still trying to fix her hair in front of the mirror. "Thank you for the clothes love." he smiled at her._

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." she said, he voice irate, trying to tame her messy hair. He pulled on the fresh pair of jeans and the white half-sleeved T-shirt and the black leather jacket with it. "Why the foul mood love?"_

_"My hair." she groaned in response and banged her head against her dresser mirror. He smiled as he came up to her and straightened her head. "Keep still love." he said. Caroline was confused. "What are you doing?" she asked. He smiled as he picked up a brush and slowly pulled it through her hair._

_"Klaus stop." she said, frowning. "You'll just probably make my hair shittier than it already is and believe me, it is already unbearable." "What? You would do Rebekah's hair or something?" she giggled._

_"You forget I too hair long hair once love." he smiled. "Long hair was in fashion for men until the mid sixteenth century until the __English Civil Wars in England. So you see love. I wore my hair long for approximately six and a half centuries. So you would think I know a thing or two about long hair. And about Rebekah, if memory serves me, she had sworn that she would rather stay daggered for a whole century than let any of us do her hair. You see, she had hair till her knees in the fourteenth century. Kol did her hair and knotted it so badly that it had to be cut off upto her waist. She was quite mad."_

_"I bet she was **very **mad." Caroline giggled. "One of rules of us women you guys must know is to **never **mess with a girl's hair or nails or dress." Klaus just smiled as he ran the brush softly through her hair, sorting out all the knots._

_He put the bush down and nimbly started moving his fingers in her hair. "What are you doing?" she asked him. He smiled at her in her mirror. "I just thought I could repay a little for yesterday. Of course, nothing would make upto the favour you did me. It is a kind of hair style which was quite popular back in my days."_

_After a few minutes, he was finished and Caroline gasped as she looked at her reflection. Her hair was beautiful. Her hair had been braided at the side of her hair lines and had been brought to her side and her gold curls were left loose across her right shoulder. She looked like she had come straight out of an English classic novel. She threw herself at him. "Thank you, Thank you so much." she squealed. "It is absolutely beautiful."_

_He smiled, "My pleasure love. I enjoyed myself and I think you have done so yourself too. I think you enjoy my company as a wolf better than me as a human." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh please." she said, disbelievingly. "Don't go all 'Jacob Black' on me. It won't work."_

_"Who?" Klaus asked, now utterly confused._

_Before he could ask anything further, she ran across her room and picked up her bag. "Hurry!" she called out to him. "I can't be late." He smiled and followed her out of the room._

* * *

_Caroline quickly hurried away from the house and from the person walking down the porch. "Caroline." he called out. "What?" she asked, not turning back and continuing walking. "Let me walk you to school love." he caught up with her. "It's the least I can do after last night."_

_"Look." she sighed, not annoyed. "Forget about last night. I am going to. And don't breathe a word about it to anyone. I am not going to tell anyone or **anything **about it."_

_"But why won't you let me walk with you?" he probed her. "Because you are unreliable." she snapped at him. "I won't bite." he smirked, tilting his head at her._

_She rolled her eyes. "If you did, your poison would ruin my whole day. I have enough of '**visions**' as it is. Don't need your help with it. Not to mention the fact that I'll probably be dead as fast as I would die of cobra venom."_

_"Oh no love." he countered. "I have been bitten by a snake many a time, but here I am, walking with you. You see, snake poison, or any kind of human poison can affect vampires. If it did, I wouldn't be here walking with you due to all the times I have been bitten while killing some snakes."_

_Caroline frowned in disgust. "What haven't you killed? I guess you have a trophy room like those hunters in which you have stored all the skins of all the fearsome animals you have killed." He smiled at her, "Unfortunately love, I don't have such a room. You see, none of the beasts I killed were as fearsome as me. I have never come across such a creature that is as fearsome as myself."_

_Caroline rolled her eyes, "Oh great then, why don't you go, find and hunt some fearsome snake and wear its skin around your neck?" She pulled out a blood bag and started sipping from it. He raised an eyebrow at the blood bag and replied, "I shall keep that in mind next I go snake-hunting."_

_She caught his pointed look and his raised eyebrow and shrugged, "What? I eat when I'm upset okay?" Klaus smiled, and shoved his hands into his pockets. Looking at the ground, he smiled and asked, "Now what would be upsetting you so much as to drink from a blood bag in broad daylight?"_

_"If you didn't notice, its seven in the morning and there is no one about. So keep your opinions to yourself." she snapped. "I'm upset at the fact that I have to endure another hour at the meeting. Don't get me wrong, I'm still interested in Mystic Falls Court, but since Carol Lockwood has started putting up this rule that we should choose official assistants to help us, I'm getting bored interviewing people to be my assistant. I like to work alone. I just can't trust anyone else to do what I have to do. I guess this is the neurotic, insecure control-freak Caroline speaking, but I just can't trust my job with anyone else. I'm Miss Mystic Bloody Falls and I am perfectly capable of doing my work and don't need any assistant." She spat out the word like a disease._

_Klaus smiled, "It looks like we have something in common. I cannot trust others too." Caroline snorted, "**Please. **We are **nothing **alike. Anyway, school is here. Bye."_

_"Goodbye Caroline." He smiled after her as she made her way into the building._

* * *

_Just as she is entering the school building, Caroline notices that her heeled boots are getting worn out. 'It's time to buy a new pair.' she thought. 'I need more options. Looks like I need to go out-of-town-shopping.' She remembered her last geography lesson. 'North Caroline sounds interesting'. She smirked._

* * *

_**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! That comment at he starting of the third chapter-**_

_"So," she said, looking at Klaus."You still think my acting skills are that weak?" Everyone was looking at her with a dumbfounded expression. Klaus also was grinning back at her._

_**This was referred to that comment Klaus made when Liz came to check on Caroline? This is what it means. And Caroline buying that snakeskin band for Klaus was also because of their snakey conversation!**_

_**I know! I love this chapter too! The whole thing just screams Klaroline!**_


	11. Reactions

_**Okay, actually, I wanted this and the last chapter to be one chapter, but it got too long, so I just divided it into two chapters and updated it together! Hoped you liked the story until now! Please don't forget to review and let me know! Love you guys!**_

_**RECAP: Caroline tells everyone of her night with Klaus in hie werewolf form.**_

* * *

Present where Caroline is telling her tale...

She sighed as she finished her tale. She hadn't told them anything about their '_shopping trip_'_. _She had just told them that Klaus had met her in the Grill and had taken her shopping. Then the rest, the part of his wolf-form story, she had told them in detail. The whole room was stunned into silence.

Elijah spoke first, his voice hoarse with surprise. "So Caroline, what you are trying to say is that you spent a whole night with Niklaus when he was a werewolf."Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yes Elijah. That's exactly **what **I am telling. Please try to keep up." Everyone in the room was looking at her with judging eyes except Matt who asked her, "But how does this relate to the compulsion?"

"Now logically speaking, Kol's _exact _words were 'Did you or did you not bed my brother?' He askedif I had _slept_ with Klaus and I _had _slept with him. But not as Kol meant. **_He_** meant to ask if I had had sex with Klaus, but used the word _bedded _while asking. So, while answering, **_I _**meant, I had bedded Klaus, which is, slept in the same bed with Klaus and not had sex with him. So, I _had _bedded Klaus, just not in the way Kol meant. And even if Kol had asked 'Have you _slept _with Klaus' and I had answered yes, it would be true. Because I had _slept _with him, as in slept next to him and not slept _with _him. See?" The audience had shock written all over their faces.

"But that is just a theory. When Kol asked me if I had bedded Klaus, he compelled me the question. But he **_never _**compelled me to _answer _him. So I might have just answered another unexisting question or I might have argued with him or distracted him and he would never know. Because he never compelled me to answer him. See? It's all about how you phrase your compulsion." she concluded with a grin on her face.

Elijah shook his head in astonishment, "This is the first I have heard of it in all my years." Caroline had stayed with Klaus when he was in wolf form and was unharmed. Damon was looking impressed while Elena was looking confused. How was it possible? "You know, I have gone through many grimoires and I have never come across a thing like this." Bonnie said, thoughtful.

Damon grimaced, "I don't think such a situation even arose ever since the world started in which our Blondie found herself in."

"You're right." Elena whispered. But before anyone could say anything else, Tyler got up and threw himself at Klaus and threw a punch at him, which Klaus easily dodged and twisted Tyler's arm behind his back. "Careful mate." Klaus got off his seat and whispered "Think before you act or you may be deprived of a brain to think with."

"Fuck off." Tyler growled and pushed himself away from Klaus. He turned to face Klaus and growled, "You just **have **to come between me and Caroline, don't you?" Damon rolled his eyes, "Here we go again." he muttered. This time, Caroline agreed with him.

Tyler held Klaus by his shirt and tried to punch him when Klaus blocked it and held Tyler's fist and responded with a blow of him own. "Stop." Caroline shouted and squeezed herself between the two men and pushed them apart, holding each at arm's length. "Now will you please tell me what exactly is wrong that you two are bent upon breaking my house into rubbles?"

"Ask him." Klaus snarled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Caroline looked at Tyler who just growled at her. "What is wrong?" he growled. "My girlfriend is involved with the enemy! That's what is wrong!" Caroline frowned. "Look Tyler," she said. "We can talk about this later. Right now, we have better things to talk about."

"NO! You are **_my _**girlfriend Caroline! " He yelled at her. "You cannot be friendly with these _Originals!_" he spat. That was the last straw. Caroline had had a very stressful night and Tyler screaming at her in front of her friends set her off. Klaus went forward, probably to break Tyler's jaw, but Elijah held him back, giving him an assuring look that Caroline could hold her own in a fight.

"Oh SHUT UP Tyler! You don't **_own _**me!" she screamed at him. "I can do whatever I want. And just for the record, I don't hate **_anyone _**in this room. Not even Damon or Elena! Yes, I'm angry at them, but Elena will always be my best friend and Damon-" she looked at Damon. "You have become one of my friends and I don't hate you."

"Do you love him?" Tyler asked quietly, obviously not referring to Damon. "What?" Caroline shrieked. "Are you mad? Is all the times I tell you that I love you not enough for you?"

"Then why did you take care of him that night?" Tyler roared at her.

Caroline frowned, now very angry. "I would have done that to _anybody_. I took care of _you _during your transitions and we weren't even _dating _then. And do you remember when you tried to kill me, Matt and Damon? Klaus wasn't trying to kill me." she shouted. By this point, all they were doing was shouting and screaming at each other.

"Ooh. Quite a shouting match." Damon muttered. "And Tyler nearly succeeded in killing me. So I vouch for Caroline."

Everyone just ignored him, their eyes now set on the vampire and hybrid standing in the middle of the room, looking ready to kill each other. "You love me so you took care of me. Why him Caroline? Why did you let him inside your house?" Tyler shouted.

"Because he would have killed everyone in Virginia if I hadn't!" she shouted. "You should have seen him, Tyler. He was as big as a _horse! _And just in case you didn't know, he killed _villages _during his first transition."

"And _how _do YOU know that?"

"Because Elijah told me!"

"But you didn't know that when you took him inside your house, did you?"

"SO?"

"SO?" Tyler was shocked she was even asking him such a question.

"Yeah, so what?"

"That means you took him in because you _**wanted**_ to and not because you **_had _**to."

"Tyler! I think we had established the fact that Klaus was a sociopathic murderer even we before he came to town or for that matter, before we even set our eyes on him. Of course! How would you know? You were busy running away with that bitch Jules, who by the way nearly killed me, Stefan and Damon if it wasn't for Elijah, after revealing all our plans and putting Elena's life in danger!"

"I broke all the bones in my body for you. I broke my sire bond for you!"

"Oh shut up." Caroline said, incredulous. "You broke your sire bond for me? That's absolute rubbish. You broke the sire bond because you did not want Klaus to have any control over you. You didn't want to be forced to do anything. That's why. You did it for yourself, not for me."

"You slut-" He started, but never got to finish. SMACK! Caroline's hand connected with Tyler's cheek. He touched his stinging cheek and looked at Caroline with blazing eyes. He moved towards her, but she was too quick. She held his neck and slammed him into a wall.

"Damon. Do something." Elena tugged Damon's arm. Damon rolled his eyes. "No thank you. I don't want to be in Blondie's tantrum's receiving end a third time. Getting my ass kicked by her two times is enough humiliation." Klaus raised an eyebrow at this. _Twice already? _He would have to find out more about it.

"You may be a hybrid," Caroline snarled at Tyler. "But I am older than you and _definitely _angrier. Now get out of my sight. We're done." As soon as Caroline released him, he flashed out of the door.

She sighed as she turned back to the rest of them. "Sorry guys." she said. "Bad day. You guys continue while I go check up on Stefan." She headed away towards Stefan's room.

* * *

"Okay then." Bonnie said. "I have been able to translate the map on Jeremy with the help of Klaus last night. He brought the sword and translated the location. I translated the spell needed to get onto the island without buzzing off any alarms to Silas."

"Island?" Damon asked.

"Yes, island." Elijah said. "Silas is kept on a island."

"Okay then. We have the map, the spell and the hunter." Damon said. "So what's stopping us from going?"

"Nothing." Jeremy said. "We were thinking we could leave tomorrow."

"Yes." Elijah said. "So, any preparation or plans or anything that anyone has to mention?"

"Caroline is best at planning." Bonnie sighed.

Just then, Caroline came upto them and slumped onto the empty seat between Klaus and Elijah. "He's still unresponsive." she sighed. "Tried to feed him some blood. It didn't work. _So, _I heard my name mentioned. What is it?"

"We were planning to go to the island in which Silas is kept tomorrow. So were hoping you could help with the planning." Bonnie said. Caroline brightened at once. "Yeah, sure." she grinned. "Bonnie, could you hand me a paper and pen?" Bonnie fished them out of her bag and handed it to Caroline.

"Okay then. Now what are the essentials?" she muttered. "Okay, first of all, we need to eat. So, Damon here shall bring some human food, a supply of blood bags from your treasure stack and _oh!_ I hope you bring a bottle of bourbon. That would probably get you into my good books. And you shall be carrying that load." Damon rolled his eyes, "Really Blondie? Are you sure we don't need something more important? And besides, we can hunt on the island."

"Relax Damon; Caroline knows what she is doing." Bonnie whispered.

Caroline glared at Damon, "Now **_you _**are not using your brains. Do you _really_ believe that we'll be able to hunt on the island? That island will obviously _covered _with magic. Who is to say the blood of the animals won't affect us?"

"She has a point." Jeremy said.

"Now if anyone else will not interrupt me," she stared pointedly at Damon who just raised his hands in surrender. "We shall need ammunitions and weapons, which Elena here can bring from Alaric's stack and I am sure Jeremy can make some stakes using his Hunter abilities and please, _minus _the creepy carvings. And yes, people shall be carrying the loads they bring with them. Elena, bring everything you can find. _Everyone must be armed. _I'm sure there are some things on that island which cannot be killed without weapons." Elena and Jeremy nodded.

"And Elijah, you can bring your camping stuff." she continued. "Matt, you can stay here, in Mystic Falls, so that if we need any help with technology, we can contact you. I'm not sure internet works there." Matt nodded. "And Bonnie here just needs to bring her witchy magic." Caroline grinned. Bonnie grinned back.

"And Klaus, you see if I have missed something and get whatever I have missed which you think is important." Caroline continued. "And _oh!_ Essentials for everyone – a flashlight, some extra batteries, a rope and maybe a small bottle of alcohol just for you. Remember, you **_must _**have them all. The alcohol is just in case. That's all about the loads." Klaus looked at her admiringly, smiling at the way she handled thing so efficiently.

"And about the most important thing – clothes. Everyone should wear light clothes. Free cotton T-shirts - preferably dark, so that you remain warm and a pair of jeans. Carry another pair of cotton shirt and loose knee-length cotton pants just in case and yes, carry a jacket with you. A cosy jacket which will keep you warm. That way, if you are dressed in this outfit, you can be comfortable even if it's hot or cold. It gets cold, just wear your jacket. And yes, all please wear leather boots – preferably knee-length so that it will help you while trekking, which I suspect we'll be doing a lot. And _please _don't forget to feed. We'll need our strength. So, everything clear?"

Everyone nodded. "Okay then." Caroline concluded. "Let's move. Get your things ready people."

"Wait." Bonnie said. "What about Shane?"

Caroline frowned, "What about him?"

Bonnie frowned, "What do we do with him?" she asked.

"That's easy." Damon said. "Take professor Creepy along. He'll be of some use with his Witchipedia knowledge to help us if we need it and who knows, he might even be tasty. We can snack on him and just compel him to forget it if he has a problem with it. As simple as that."

At the same time, both Bonnie and Caroline stood up, glaring at Damon, "_No!_"

Everyone, including Bonnie looked at Caroline in surprise. They hadn't been aware that Caroline cared for Shane. They hadn't even met properly. Caroline took no notice of the others staring at her. "Over my pile of ashes!" she hissed. "How can you even _make_ such a suggestion with me in the room?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Look. I was just being practical."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Dick." he muttered.

"Practical?" Caroline screeched. "Is that your word for being an abusive controlling dick?"

"Yes." Damon said, frowning angrily. "If that's the way you put it." He stood up to face Caroline.

"So were you being _practical _with me too when I was human?" Caroline growled in his face.

"Yes." Damon hissed. "Atleast I made your life interesting. Looking back on it, I was helping you."

"I didn't ask for it." Caroline snapped.

"Caroline, calm down" Elena said. "Damon doesn't mean that."

Caroline looked at Elena, an incredulous look on her face, "Grow up, Elena. Of course he means it. He will never change." She turned to look at Damon. "You will never stop being a dick, will you?"

"Not interested to stop." Damon said, glaring at Caroline.

Caroline lunged at Damon, who pushed her. She banged against the opposite and slumped to the floor. She got up and looked at her hand. "You broke my nail." She said, eyeing him like a predator. "Now I will break your bones." Everyone sat in their places, not wanting to get in between the two vampires. Bonnie and Matt were tensed while Rebekah sat back in her seat, as if she wasn't concerned. And Elijah was the only thing that stopped Klaus from ripping Damon's arms off.

Klaus was surprised that the witch and the Hunter were not trying to stop Caroline and even that human boy - Matt muttered, "He deserves it." What had Damon done to his Caroline that all the goody-shoes had no problem with his ass getting kicked?

"Let's see you try." he snarled. "Come on." he said, he clapped his hands together twice and beckoned to her. She smirked and grabbed the lamp next to her. She threw off the lamp shade and broke the stand into two pieces and threw one at him. He ducked behind the sofa. "You missed." he called out, getting up from behind his protection, but immediately ducked as the next piece of the stand followed. This time, the wood scraped the side of his head, drawing blood from him. "Missed again." he called out.

"I don't think so." a voice came from behind him. He whirled around to find a smirking Caroline standing behind him. She banged the painting in her hand onto his head. The glass shattered and rained onto Damon, cutting him in several places. Then she broke the wooden frame in two and stabbed each of the pieces in each shoulder of Damon. She kicked him and Elijah and Klaus, who were sitting on the sofa, ducked as Damon flew over their heads and landed across the room. Elena screamed, but did not move from her place, scared of getting in Caroline's way.

Caroline flashed over to where Damon was slumped on the floor, pulled him up to his feet and threw him out of her door, which was already open from where Tyler had fled.

"Damon." Elena whimpered, but didn't dare to go out as Caroline was blocking the door. Caroline turned back to them and snapped, "Alright. Get a move everybody. Get your things ready and for God's sake don't forget to feed. I'm going hunting."Without a word further, she walked out of the house.

* * *

Caroline felt the three Originals behind her. "What?" she turned to face them. Elijah came up to her and hugged her. "How are you?" he whispered, his chin rested on her hair.

She snorted, "What do you think, Elijah? I have faced my worst two nightmares and as a matter of fact, I'm quite relieved. Tyler finally showed his true self and I got to kick Damon's ass for the third time. It's like I've dealt with all my personal demons."

"I hope your nightmares subside after this...incident." he replied, his voice concerned. She smiled against his chest, "I hope so." She pulled back from him only to get jerked back to him by her locket chain that was stuck around Elijah's jacket button.

"I see you like my gift." he smiled as she untangled the chain. "Yes," she said, stepping away from him. "It's become a part of me. I liked _all _your gifts. The herbs have really been helpful." She was interrupted by Rebekah who patted her on the back and put an arm around her. "I liked the way you kicked their asses, Caroline. I knew there was something about you that I liked." she grinned.

Caroline grimaced. "Yeah... I'm going hunting. Nice to have a new girl-friend." She smiled at Rebekah, who replied, "The feeling is mutual."

"I have to get going." Caroline murmured and walked away from them. Klaus wordlessly followed her, throwing a smile at Elijah as he passed by him and resumed followed his blonde angel. Elijah and Rebekah smiled seeing him so concerned. They both had smiles on their face as Caroline, followed by Klaus disappeared around the corner.

"So, would now be a good time to give you crap about playing truant with Caroline and keeping me in the dark, not to mention kissing her?" Rebekah smiled innocently at Elijah, who groaned. He was going to have a hard time explaining.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Please review and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask!**_


End file.
